


Все можно изменить

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Death, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Out of Character, POV Tom Riddle, The Deathly Hallows, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Том Риддл ждет чуда в приюте, и оно приходит вместе с двумя волшебниками, которые знакомят его с магическим миром, покупают первую палочку и учебники. Том почти успевает поверить, что среди взрослых у него появились защитники и союзники, когда перед самой церемонией Распределения сын авроров Гарри Поттер рассказывает ему, что Альбусу Дамблдору и Геллерту Гриндельвальду нельзя верить.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Все можно изменить

Когда Тому сказали, что к нему в гости собирается зайти взрослый, он поверил не сразу. Мало кого вот так заранее предупреждали. Обычно взрослые приходили посмотреть на приютских во время завтрака или во время прогулки. Издали. Том сто раз слышал от миссис Коул, что взрослые — это шанс на «нормальную» жизнь. Что в понимании миссис Коул было нормальной жизнью, он тоже понимал. Вязание, накрахмаленная постель и пресный вид за столом. Чтоб ни звука. Серая одежда — серая жизнь. Поэтому Том перестал стараться перед взрослыми. Брали они, наверное, таких детей, от которых пахло пирогами, которые не знали бранных слов и уж точно не тех, кто мог говорить со змеями. Том, конечно, не рассказывал об этом всем желающим, но чувствовал, что змея не подходит на роль любимого домашнего животного в благородное семейство.

И все-таки ему пришлось тщательно отмыться, надеть отглаженную миссис Коул одежду, привести в порядок комнату и вечность делать вид, что читает, пока миссис Коул шепталась за дверью с парой мужчин. Тихий разговор он слышал урывками.

— Бывали случаи… не всегда… с другими детьми… особенный… другого?.. хорошо… да-да… хорошо… дверь будет открыта… да, правила… что поделать… отвратительные люди… обязательно, я налью вам чаю.

Мужчины, которые вошли в комнату Тома, явно не относились к «нормальным», по мнению миссис Коул, поскольку она состроила за их спинами такую физиономию, словно Тому нужно было прилюдно обделаться, лишь бы его не взяли в дом. Она так старалась, и Том еще никогда не видел ее в подобном состоянии, поэтому не выдержал и рассмеялся. Ни один из вошедших не обернулся, но первый — тот, что без спроса сел на стул напротив Тома, — щелкнул пальцами, и дверь больно ударила миссис Коул.

Том улыбнулся еще шире. Он бы не смог закрыть дверь вот так ловко, но все равно он умел кое-что, и незнакомцы нравились ему все больше.

— Значит, Гонт, — сказал тот, что остался стоять. У него были невозможно светлые волосы и глаза, а его одежда была похожа на наряд иностранца. Вокруг приюта Том таких не видел ни разу — только в газетах и журналах.

— Да, Гонт. Странная история, — ответил мужчина, который сел на стул, и тут же представился странным именем: Альбус Дамблдор.

— Я — Том.

— Мы знаем, — ответил стоящий и представился Геллертом. Фамилию он не назвал, но Тому так было даже проще — он и первую не рискнул бы произнести вслух. Раз миссис Коул они не понравились — лучше не рисковать с ошибками, чудаки еще могут оказаться полезными.

— Мы здесь для того, Том, чтобы рассказать тебе важную вещь, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор, снова щелкнул пальцами и разжег на ладони самое настоящее пламя. Том смотрел на огонь, стараясь не выдать восхищения.

Он часто представлял, как это случится: придет умный рассудительный незнакомец, растолкует все странности, которые происходили с Томом, расскажет правду про родителей, купит вкусное мороженое и за руку отведет в большой дом.

— С тобой происходили странные вещи, Том? — спросил Геллерт, впиваясь светлыми глазищами прямо в душу. — Такие, которые не происходили с другими детьми в приюте? Такие, что не стоило рассказывать миссис…

— Коул, — подсказал Альбус Дамблдор.

— Да, — ответил Том. — Я могу разговаривать со змеями. Я могу…

— Со змеями? — перебил Геллерт. — О, не дурно. Ты был прав, Ал. Мальчик подходит.

— Я могу сделать больно тем, кто пытается навредить мне, не касаясь их, — продолжил Том, обиженный тем, как его перебили.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Геллерт, но в его словах не было злости или страха, которые могли вызвать слова Тома. В них были понимание и теплота, которую Том не ощущал ни в приюте, ни за его пределами.

— Нам придется заняться документами, Геллерт, — вздохнул Альбус Дамблдор. — Не стоит дразнить Министерство по такому пустяку.

— Я разберусь, — сказал Геллерт и вышел из комнаты.

Тому представился шанс получше разглядеть Альбуса Дамблдора. Прямая осанка и открытый взгляд выдавали в нем состоятельного человека, а безупречно чистая одежда и дорогие украшения — потомка других состоятельных людей. Том редко видел таких, приют Вул они обходили за пару кварталов. Но про них писали в газетах.

— Ты волшебник, Том. Я тоже волшебник. Мы пришли, чтобы познакомиться с тобой. Ты ведь хотел бы оказаться среди других особенных детей? Среди волшебников?

Том не был уверен, что хочет оказаться среди «других особенных», он хотел быть наиболее особенным. Самым особенным из всех. Но говорить такое вслух было нельзя, поэтому он кивнул. Альбус Дамблдор долго молчал, глядя на него, а потом улыбнулся — эта улыбка напомнила Тому о вышедшем из комнаты Геллерте.

— Поскольку ты особенный, Том, ты должен получить письмо, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто запечатанный конверт, на котором каллиграфическим почерком было выведено имя Тома.

— Письмо?

— У тебя будет время прочесть его, пока мы улаживаем формальности, — продолжил Дамблдор. — В нем написано подробно то, что я скажу. Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс предлагает тебе обучение. Ты попадешь на один из четырех факультетов школы первого сентября, и будешь учиться контролировать магию.

— У меня нет денег, — сказал Том, понимая, что для человека, который сидит перед ним, деньги не являются проблемой. Все, что он хотел уточнить, — будут ли деньги проблемой для него, Тома Риддла, приютского сироты.

— Обучение бесплатно, а все необходимое я куплю тебе в качестве подарка к началу обучения.

— Подарка?

Альбус Дамблдор долго молчал, посмотрел на дверь, потом — на Тома, встал, поставил стул ближе, сел и продолжил:

— Ты намного умнее, чем я мог рассчитывать, Том. Понимаешь вещи, которых в твоем возрасте не понимают другие. Ты ничего не будешь должен мне или Геллерту за то, что мы делаем для тебя сейчас. Дело в том, что дети, подобные тебе, встречаются не так уж часто, даже в мире волшебников. Ты нам нужен. Ты действительно _более_ особенный, чем остальные. И ты будешь учиться в Хогвартсе. Получишь образование, познакомишься с другими волшебниками, выучишь заклинания. Тебе понравится Хогвартс — это удивительное место. Раньше я преподавал там.

— В чем подвох? — спросил Том. Письмо он убрал на стол, с ним еще предстояло разобраться.

— Подвох? — улыбнулся Альбус Дамблдор. — О, подвох в том, что ты, вне всяких сомнений, услышишь обо мне много самых разных слухов и сплетен. Я не хотел бы, Том, чтобы наше знакомство началось с них. Не хотел бы, чтобы мы стали врагами. Тебе всегда будут рады в нашем доме. На каникулах или после обучения.

— В вашем доме?

Альбус Дамблдор прищурился, разглядывая Тома:

— Ты действительно чрезвычайно наблюдательный мальчик, Том. Я буду внимательно следить за твоими успехами. Уверен, их будет много.

Миссис Коул без лишних вопросов и напутствий отпустила Тома для неких «покупок», которые нужно было совершить перед началом учебного года. Раньше Тому «покупали» только старую поношенную обувь и свитера, но он предчувствовал, что теперь речь будет идти о _совсем_ других предметах.

Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт, фамилию которого Том так и не узнал, шли рядом с ним, не пытаясь, как миссис Коул и ее помощницы, тащить его за руку или подталкивать в спину. Они обсуждали между собой названия разных мест и предметов, которые пока ни о чем не говорили Тому. Он запоминал и старался обращать внимание на каждую мелочь.

Первым делом Том попал в магазин мороженого, где ему предложили выбрать любой сорт, он назвал ванильное, получил его и увидел, как остекленели глаза продавца, который так и не получил денег. На простых жуликов ни Альбус Дамблдор, ни Геллерт не были похожи, и Том решил, что дело в чем-то еще. Возможно, у них просто не было с собой денег. Но как тогда они собрались покупать ему предметы для учебы?

Том аккуратно ел мороженое, стараясь не испачкать парадный костюм. Он не был уверен, сочтут ли новые знакомые пару пятен чудовищным преступлением, которым они выглядели бы для миссис Коул.

Прогулка по Лондону вышла познавательной, и вовсе не в смысле бесполезных экскурсий, которые иногда организовывал приют. Том следил за тем, как ведут себя Альбус Дамблдор и его знакомый. Иногда они останавливались, чтобы поговорить с людьми, одетыми в подобие балахонов, и каждый раз разговор начинался с уважительного поклона в сторону Геллерта. Первый раз Том подумал, что невнимательно смотрел, потому что такие поклоны не в ходу были даже у миссис Коул. Здесь попахивало старыми книжками про рыцарей и тому подобным. Люди старались говорить тихо, оглядывались по сторонам. За время прогулки Том насчитал пять встреч с поклонами. Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт явно были известны, хотя Том ни разу не встречал их имен в газетах.

Его привели в паб, где сидели так же странно одетые люди. Том почувствовал, как изменилась обстановка, когда посетители увидели вошедших. Смолкли все разговоры, посетители замерли, не донеся кружки до рта. Он был очарован этим преображением. До сих пор люди вели себя так только в его фантазиях. Он посмотрел на своих спутников и увидел пробирающий до дрожи небрежный жест Геллерта, после которого жизнь вернулась в паб. Он отмахнулся от них, как от мух.

«Я буду держаться их», — решил Том, глядя в пол, чтобы не привлечь ненужное внимание к своей особе. У него еще будет время разобраться во всем толком, понять, что к чему, а пока лучше стать невидимкой.

За черным выходом из паба находилась стена, которую Альбус Дамблдор открыл — открыл! — при помощи палочки, которую достал из кармана. Он коснулся палочкой нескольких кирпичей, и стена исчезла, открыв взгляду переполненный людьми переулок, по обе стороны которого находились магазины.

Теперь людей, которые останавливались перед ними, стало гораздо больше. Чуть ли не каждый считал своим долгом поприветствовать Геллерта, которого они называли «Мастером» и Альбуса Дамблдора, к которому обращались «сэр». На Тома бросали дружелюбные взгляды, но больше никак не комментировали его присутствие.

— Тебе понадобится несколько предметов, Том, — объяснил Альбус, когда они прошли первые магазины, где продавали метлы и книги. — Мы начнем с главного, а потом купим остальное. Твои вещи упакуют и в полной сохранности отправят в Хогвартс. Все, кроме книг. Не хочу утруждать тебя лишними чемоданами.

— Мы можем забрать его, Ал, — вмешался Геллерт. — Зачем расшаркиваться? Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, какая глупость их правила.

— Мальчику нужно учиться, Геллерт, — настоял Альбус Дамблдор. — Наши игры ему ни к чему. Если Министерство решит отыграться на нем — неужели будет лучше? Пусть едет на Хогвартс-Экспрессе, как все. Пусть получит учебники, форму, палочку.

— Я знаю, что ты прав, — ответил Геллерт. — Меня раздражает чужая глупость. Ему придется еще две недели наслаждаться обществом сборища жадных магглов из-за того, что мы с тобой не хотим проблем с Министерством.

— Две недели — не так уж много. Том, ты ведь не против подождать две недели?

Том переводил взгляд с Альбуса Дамблдора на Геллерта и обратно, пока те разговаривали. Ему до ужаса не хотелось ждать ни неделю, ни две. Даже один день. Он хотел остаться в обществе людей, от жестов которых замирали другие взрослые люди, и ему понравилось, как Геллерт назвал миссис Коул «жадной магглой», хотя он понятия не имел, кто такие «магглы». Но было ясно, что из двух волшебников именно Альбус Дамблдор принимает решения про Тома, и нужно было во что бы то ни стало понравиться ему, так что Том кивнул. Две недели — это не годы, которые он должен был провести в приюте. Какая разница, что выдумает миссис Коул? Она же не оставит его без воды. Все остальное Том переживет. Если когда-нибудь по взмаху его руки люди будут так же замирать и возвращаться к жизни, он готов потерпеть две недели. Даже три.

Они подошли к магазину, который отличался от других отсутствием зевак. Пустое пространство показалось Тому похожим на площадь перед церковью, куда миссис Коул каждое воскресенье водила приютских детей. Он вошел следом за Геллертом и успел заметить испуганное выражение лица владельца магазина.

Значит, по меньшей мере один из спутников внушал страх. Том хорошо понимал, что такое страх в умелых руках, и знал, как с ним управляться. Давно прошло время, когда другие дети в приюте могли возражать ему. Но он никогда еще не видел, чтобы взрослый мог заставить другого взрослого замирать от ужаса одним присутствием.

— Мы пришли, чтобы подобрать первую палочку для Тома Риддла, — сказал Геллерт, наклонившись над стойкой хозяина магазина — тот изобразил улыбку на лице и посмотрел на Тома.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Том.

— Здравствуй, Том, — поприветствовал мужчина, а секунду спустя, приложив палец ко лбу, скрылся за стеллажами позади стойки. Он принес с собой не меньше десяти прямоугольных коробочек, и Том догадался, что внутри находятся те самые палочки. Возможно, Альбус Дамблдор купил свою именно здесь?

Коробочки лежали на стойке, а владелец магазина явно растерялся, беспомощно глядя на Геллерта. Том заметил, что тот смотрит в ответ и молчит. Геллерт наслаждался ситуацией не меньше Тома. Потом он взял верхнюю коробку, раскрыл, достал палочку, похожую на ту, которой пользовался Альбус Дамблдор, и подошел к Тому.

Геллерт присел на корточки и протянул на ладонях первую палочку. По выражению его лица Том понял, что происходит нечто крайне важное. Он взял палочку в руку и вопросительно посмотрел на Геллерта.

— Взмахни, — сказал тот. — Куда захочешь.

Том взмахнул палочкой в сторону прилавка — со стеллажей высыпалось несколько коробок. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы снова взмахнуть. Рука Геллерта легла на его руку:

— Не то, — сказал он. — Не торопись.

Им передали вторую палочку, третью, четвертую. Геллерт смотрел на эффекты, которые поражали Тома, без особого выражения — как на обычные вещи. Наконец, подошел черед седьмой палочки. Мастер объявил, что в ней находится перо феникса.

— Феникс, — пробормотал Альбус Дамблдор. — Интересно.

Тому не пришлось взмахивать палочкой, чтобы понять, подходит ли она ему. Холодная древесина стала теплой, и он почувствовал настолько явственный прилив сил, словно мог одним взмахом осушить океан или погасить солнце. Геллерт улыбнулся, положил ладонь на голову Тому и взъерошил волосы:

— Поздравляю.

Все это было по-детски и, наверное, даже оскорбительно, но Тому понравилось. Как будто они с Геллертом были не просто знакомыми, а близкими людьми. Семьей.

Геллерт заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся еще шире. Он словно читал мысли Тома.

— Все правильно, — сказал Геллерт.

— И я тоже смогу? — спросил Том.

— Все зависит от тебя, — ответил Геллерт. — Нужен талант, но таланта у тебя хватит. И упорство.

Том аккуратно убрал палочку обратно в коробку и твердо решил, что первым делом научится читать мысли.

Они зашли в магазин, где продавали котлы, купили набор, но никакого трепета на сей раз Том не испытывал. Покупка была обычной. Разве что им не пришлось стоять в очереди, потому что все, кто был в лавке, предпочли уступить.

Затем Альбус Дамблдор оставил Тома и Геллерта на улице, а сам ушел покупать перья и пергаменты. Против такого Том не возражал бы, даже если бы его спросили. Он ничего не понимал ни в перьях, ни в пергаментах. Ему доставалась только дешевая бумага.

— Ты умный мальчик, — сказал Геллерт, когда они остались одни. — Ты напоминаешь меня в детстве. Я уже забыл, как это было. Школа, учебники.

— Вы были в Хогвартсе? — спросил Том.

— Нет, я был в Дурмстранге — это другая школа, она находится в другой стране. Альбус закончил Хогвартс. Он до сих пор вспоминает о нем с теплотой. Послушай, — Геллерт снова сел на корточки перед ним — это подкупало в прошлый раз, и сработало опять, хотя Том знал, что это уловка, — ты должен знать, что услышишь о нем… разное. Такое, что люди говорят, когда боятся. Не верь глупостям. Доверяй себе, своей интуиции. У тебя все получится.

— Хорошо, — ответил Том, понимая, что не может сказать ничего лучше.

— И, ради Мерлина, пиши нам, если тебе нужна будет какая-нибудь глупость. Ал не хочет, чтобы Министерство косо смотрело на тебя, но я считаю, что все эти игры с кучкой бездарей — полная глупость. Мы решим наши… недоразумения, — и он подмигнул — не как взрослый ребенку, как равный — равному. Том улыбнулся.

После магазина бесполезных принадлежностей, из которого Альбус Дамблдор вынес два огромных свертка, они отправились в лавку с книгами, одну из многих в переулке. Здесь помощник пожилого торговца выдал им комплект, а потом долго носился по магазину в поисках книг, которые называл Альбус Дамблдор, то ли вспоминая их постепенно, то ли для того, чтобы посмотреть, как старается бедолага. Огромную стопку Геллерт превратил в крохотный сверток и убрал в карман на глазах у изумленного Тома. Растворившуюся в воздухе стену, поклоны и шепот, даже огонь на руке еще можно было выдержать, но исчезновение кипы книг?

Покупки закончились в магазине мороженого, где продавали совсем другие сорта. Том еще никогда не ел таких вкусных шариков. Он предвкушал поездку в загадочный Хогвартс, вспоминал, как замирали люди при виде его спутников, гадал, успеет ли прочесть хотя бы половину книг.

Альбус Дамблдор аккуратно ел шарик апельсинового щербета, а Геллерт просто разглядывал улицу через огромное окно кафе. Тому хотелось, чтобы мороженое не заканчивалось никогда. Они — эти странные незнакомцы в дорогой одежде — не обращались с ним, как с ребенком, они _понимали_ его, они _знали_ , что у него на душе, и разделяли его мысли. Он был уверен: если они спросят его о том, что произошло с Эми, и он расскажет им правду, Геллерт засмеется, а Дамблдор скажет, что все могло быть куда хуже, и предложит ему съесть еще один шарик мороженого.

Хогвартс представился ему местом, похожим на рай, о котором то и дело рассказывала миссис Коул. Разве что для Хогвартса, похоже, необязательно было умирать в муках.

Они вышли из кафе и отправились в сторону паба, где находился выход из загадочного переулка с волшебными предметами. Том решил, что теперь его отведут в приют Вул, но вовремя вспомнил, что Альбус Дамблдор говорил о двух днях. Значит они отправятся куда-то еще?

Спрашивать было глупо — так вели себя только дети. Он прижимал к груди сверток с волшебной палочкой и ждал, когда все выяснится само собой. Альбус Дамблдор вывел их на галдящую улицу Лондона, а потом протянул руку.

— Возьми меня за руку, пожалуйста, нам придется аппарировать.

Том взял за руку Альбуса Дамблдора, почувствовал, как тело переворачивают вверх ногами дважды, и оказался в совершенно другом месте. Впереди возвышался огромный замок. Миссис Коул иногда водила их к замкам, но такого Том не видел ни разу. Шпили взмывали к нему, он был похож на крепость и одновременно на часть красивой рождественской открытки.

— Дом, — сказал Геллерт, хотя Том не помнил, как он оказался рядом.

Они пошли по выложенной камнем тропинке к замку.

— Миссис Коул будет думать, что тебя не было в приюте один день, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор.

— Почему? — спросил Том.

— Я хотел показать тебе мир, в котором ты окажешься, когда попадешь в Хогвартс. Нечестно по отношению к тебе купить учебные принадлежности, палочку и вернуть в приют. Мы не… мы не преподаватели Хогвартса, мы не должны заниматься тем, что делали сегодня. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, для чего мы делаем то, что делаем.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Том.

— Меняем мир, — ответил Альбус Дамблдор. — Ты поймешь, что у нас много сторонников, много врагов. Ты сделаешь выбор сам, но я не хочу давать им преимущество по той причине, что они _сами_ держали тебя в неведении одиннадцать лет. Волшебники должны узнавать о своей судьбе гораздо раньше. Нас слишком мало, чтобы держать в неведении. Кроме того, Том, ты скоро поймешь, что даже по меркам волшебного мира ты важен.

— Важен?

— У твоей семьи по линии матери богатая… история.

— Вы знаете мою семью?

— Нет. Я слышал о Гонтах. Читал о них. Но я не видел их лично. Думаю, такая возможность мне еще представится.

Внутри замок оказался гораздо больше, чем Том вообразил себе. Возможно, дело было в волшебстве, возможно, — в премудростях строителей. Но сильнее просторного зала, огромной лестницы, яркого света и картин, которые двигались внутри рам, Тома поразило отсутствие прислуги.

Он представил себе, что внутри целый сонм горничных, дворецких и других специальных людей, но оказалось, что внутри никого не было. Геллерт сразу пошел вверх по лестнице. Альбус Дамблдор предложил Тому небольшую экскурсию. Показал столовую, библиотеку, свой рабочий кабинет. Потом отвел на третий этаж в комнату, которая была вдвое больше приютской, и предложил оставить все вещи.

— Спускайся в столовую, когда будешь готов, — сказал он и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

Том смотрел на кучу мелочей, разбросанных по комнате, которые можно было украсть. На подсвечники, статуэтки, игрушки, которые стоили, наверное, целое состояние. На огромной постели можно было утонуть, пушистые подушки пахли чистотой. Он выглянул в окно и увидел высокие горы, которые окружали замок со всех сторон. Жить здесь было сказкой. Словно он попал в одну из тех историй, про которые говорил другим приютским детям, что они — сплошная выдумка.

Нужно было решить, что взять с собой. Фарфоровую свинку, серебряный подсвечник, набор для письма, кусочек сургуча? У Тома разбегались глаза, и он решил, что отложит вопрос до утра. Пока можно было спуститься и поесть.

Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт уже сидели за огромным столом, тихо говорили, ели. Рядом с ними был еще один прибор, и Том пошел к нему, попутно разглядывая портреты, которые висели на стенах. Изображенные на них люди в ответ разглядывали Тома.

— Освоился? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Да, немного, — ответил Том и обрадовался, что не взял ничего, потому что эти двое, конечно, сразу поймут, что к чему. Они не были похожи на миссис Коул и ее помощниц. Они не были похожи ни на кого.

— Завтра в обед мы отведем тебя обратно, — хмуро сказал Геллерт, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке. — Вот, возьми, — он достал из кармана предмет, положил на стол, пододвинул к Тому. — Надень, спрячь. Если тебе нужна будет помощь — коснись его.

— Геллерт! — вмешался Дамблдор, имя прозвучало строго.

— Ал, он ребенок! — крикнул в ответ Геллерт. — Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы он прошел все, через что прошли мы? Тогда зачем согласился посетить приют? Мы могли оставить все твоей драгоценной Минерве.

— Геллерт, пожалуйста, — попросил Дамблдор. — Мы все обсудили. Они не вмешаются, пока не вмешаемся мы. Война не нужна никому.

— Война не нужна тебе, Ал, — возразил Геллерт.

— Погибнут волшебники, Геллерт. Мы обсуждали сто раз, что… Том, прости нас. Ты здесь совершенно не при чем. Давайте есть.

— Возьми амулет, — сказал Геллерт, подводя итог разговору. Дамблдор посмотрел на него неодобрительно, но никак не прокомментировал его слова, поэтому Том схватил вещь, которую толком не успел разглядеть, и сунул в карман. Рассмотреть он успеет — у него будет две бесполезных недели.

Еда оказалась вкусной, но другой Том и не ожидал. Иногда, в основном по праздникам, приюту доставались вкусные блюда с чужих столов. Жители Лондона, в основном из ближайших кварталов, приносили в приют сладости и мясо. Том жевал, чувствуя приятные вкусы, но не мог сосредоточиться на них. Куда важнее были слова о войне, разногласия между Альбусом Дамблдором и Геллертом, амулет и много других вещей, которые еще предстояло обдумать.

После еды Тому дали кусок пирога, а взрослые продолжили пить вино и обсуждать вещи, которых он еще не понимал. Он слушал, ощущая смесь сладости, безопасности и любопытства. Ему захотелось остаться так сильно, что в один момент он едва не расплакался, но потом вспомнил, сколько всего на кону, и сдержался. Нужно было ехать в Хогвартс на некоем Хогвартс-Экспрессе, учиться, разбираться в новом мире. Возможно… если ему очень-очень повезет… когда-нибудь он еще вернется в замок.

До комнаты Тома провожал Альбус Дамблдор. По дороге они заговорили о Школе. Том узнал о четырех факультетах, которые немного отличались принятыми правилами поведения, о церемонии распределения. Он решил, что попытается найти больше сведений в книгах.

— Спокойной ночи, Том, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор перед сном.

— Спокойной ночи.

Когда Альбус Дамблдор вышел, Том вскочил из кровати, подбежал к двери, осторожно приоткрыл ее и заглянул в щель. Он увидел, как двое мужчин шли рядом, обнимая друг друга, закрыл рот ладонью, прикрыл дверь, добежал до кровати и накрылся одеялом, чтобы его нельзя было ни в чем заподозрить. Миссис Коул говорила о таких людях и называла их «пропащими», хотя Том был уверен, что _пропала_ сама миссис Коул.

Несмотря на то, что нужно было обдумать тысячу разных вещей, Том заснул почти сразу и проспал без сновидений до самого утра. Потом, умывшись, переодевшись, он пришел в столовую, съел кашу, вкусный тост и ветчину, выпил молоко и стал ждать, когда его жизнь вернется в прежнее русло.

— Не вешай нос, Том, — сказал ему Геллерт.

Том сунул руку в карман и сжал амулет, который так и не успел разглядеть толком.

Миссис Коул встретила его радостно, что было ей несвойственно. Как и предупреждал Альбус Дамблдор, все в приюте были уверены, что его не было один вечер. Он понял, что магия позволяет вмешиваться в сознание людей — это стало его задачей номер два. Сразу после чтения мыслей.

Волшебную палочку с собой в приют ему не дали, но Дамблдор объяснил, что по правилам Хогвартса колдовство за пределами школы запрещено, поэтому Том не слишком расстроился. Он не собирался нарушать правила до того, как изучит их вдоль и поперек.

Зато, оставшись один, он мог вдоволь насмотреться на амулет. Треугольник, круг и вертикальная палочка — пока он не представлял себе, что они означают, но запомнил и попытался найти в книгах, которые ему оставили. Увы, символа не было нигде.

Зато в книгах были заклинания, которые Том учил, когда миссис Коул и ее помощницы уходили спать, история Хогвартса и много других важных вещей. Он хотел успеть прочесть все книги, но это было невозможно. Пришлось выбирать, и Том пролистал учебник по истории магии и попытался разобраться в чарах, но у него вышло только зазубрить некоторые заклинания наизусть.

Первого сентября, пока остальные дети в приюте завидовали ему и называли «дурачком», Том собрал вещи и стал ждать. Миссис Коул долго напутствовала его и объясняла, что он вернется в приют раньше, чем успеет придумать «очередную шалость». Том не стал распинаться перед ней и говорить, что никаких «шалостей» он не придумывал, и что все, совершенное им, было крайне важно.

К нему пришла сурового вида женщина, которая сразу же понравилась миссис Коул и представилась Минервой МакГонагалл. Том вспомнил имя. Геллерт недолюбливал ее, а вот Альбус Дамблдор, вероятно, доверял ей. Она, поджав губы, схватила Тома за руку и повела по улице, держа его чемодан. Потом, внезапно, как и в прошлый раз, они _аппарировали_.

— Платформа 9 ¾, — сказала Минерва МакГонагалл. — Здесь я тебя оставлю, Том. Боюсь, что я уже нарушила все мыслимые правила и сделала для тебя достаточно исключений. Тебе нужно пройти на платформу через стену прямо перед тобой. Сосредоточься и беги, у тебя все получится. Ты понял?

— Да-да, конечно, — ответил Том, хватая чемодан, лишь бы она поскорее ушла и перестала мешать ему. Приходилось бежать изо всех сил, чтобы успеть за ней.

Она исчезла за ближайшим семейством с парой тележек. Том остался без присмотра взрослых, один на огромном вокзале. Раньше за всем следила миссис Коул. Конечно, поездами приютские пользовались редко, но если случалось — им нужно было тонкой колонной тащиться следом и не вертеть головой по сторонам лишний раз. Раньше Тому казалось глупостью, почему бы ему не повертеть головой, но теперь он замер, сбитый с толку гулом, гудками паровозов, гарью, перемазанными сажей разнорабочими.

Отчаянно пытаясь отыскать признаки загадочной платформы, Том наткнулся взглядом на семейную пару с ребенком, которые тащили тележку. Внимание привлекали не взрослые, даже не мальчишка в новой одежде, а огромная белоснежная сова, сидящая в клетке, которую разместили поверх чемоданов.

— О! Простите, пожалуйста! — крикнул Том, хотя не в его правилах было орать незнакомым людям. Он испугался, что другого шанса попасть на платформу 9 ¾ не появится.

— Да? — остановилась только женщина. Мужчина и мальчик пошли дальше, обсуждая «квиддич» — еще одно слово, которое Том не понимал толком.

— Простите, мэм, вы не могли бы помочь мне попасть на платформу? — спросил Том, протягивая красивый билет, чтобы не пришлось произносить вслух номер. Вдруг он скажет неправильно и выдаст в себе «магглорожденного»? Хотя про «квиддич» Том ничего не прочел, он много всего прочел об истории магии, например, о «магглах» и предубеждениях, которые имели против них некоторые волшебники.

— Конечно, дорогой, — ответила женщина. — Меня зовут миссис Поттер, — она протянула ему руку в красивой перчатке. Он удивился, но пожал руку. — Гарри, Джеймс! Не торопитесь! — крикнула она мужчине и ребенку.

Времени на разговор было предостаточно, но Том все равно чувствовал себя неловко. Он знал, что миссис Поттер, мистер Поттер и их сын увидят в нем сироту. Можно, конечно, соврать, что у него занятые родители, но вряд ли Поттеры поверят — здесь явно сложилась традиция водить детей в Хогвартс. Мимо проехали еще две нагруженные совами тележки.

— Как тебя зовут, дорогой? — спросила миссис Поттер.

— Том. Том Риддл, — представился он.

— Приятно познакомиться, Том. Мой сын Гарри сегодня тоже первый раз идет в школу. Я как раз собиралась объяснять ему, что делать. Послушаешь?

— Да, миссис Поттер, большое спасибо, — ответил Том, старательно улыбаясь.

— Я — Гарри, — влез сын миссис Поттер, протягивая Тому руку — тот вынужден был пожать испачканный не то в шоколаде, не то в грязи символ знакомства.

— Я — Том.

— Ты уже знаешь, на какой факультет поступишь? Я долго думал, и…

— Гарри! — оборвала его миссис Поттер. — Гарри, дорогой, нам нужно попасть на платформу. У тебя будет куча времени обсудить, как долго ты решал, на какой факультет хочешь поступить. Теперь вам нужно посмотреть на стену перед вами, и представить, что ее не существует, а затем пройти стену насквозь. Удивительные чары. Не волнуйтесь, они совершенно безопасны. Вы легко пройдете стену насквозь и окажетесь на нужной платформе, а мы с Джеймсом пойдем сразу за вами. Хорошо?

— Да, мам, — послушно ответил Гарри. Том решил, что пойдет следом, но сын Поттеров явно был из тех, кто любит рушить чужие планы. Он схватил Тома за руку и вместе с чемоданом потащил к стене.

Не успев приготовиться толком, Том испугался, но сбавить скорость означало бы выставить себя дураком перед Поттерами, так что он бежал дальше и надеялся, что не получит синяки перед первым учебным днем.

— Ух ты! Том, посмотри! Он как с открытки! — закричал Гарри, когда они оказались на платформе 9 ¾.

Тому не хотелось вслух признаваться, но он подумал о том же — состав Хогвартс-Экспресс, яркий, глянцевый, был и впрямь сошедшим с открытки. Раньше Том видел такие только на фотографиях в газетах. Черно-белые снимки не передавали всю прелесть, ее приходилось додумывать самому.

— Пошли скорее, надо занять места, — сказал Гарри, снова схватил Тома за руку и повел сквозь толпу. Том едва успевал тащить за собой чемодан с книгами и одеждой, которую миссис Коул всучила «на черный день».

Ему хотелось получше рассмотреть состав, но главное — других волшебников, особенно других студентов Хогвартса. Гарри уверенно вел его вперед сквозь толпу, как будто сто раз делал это, и его волнение выдавала только ледяная вспотевшая ладонь и мертвая хватка.

Они остановились перед вагоном в середине состава, Гарри стал махать родителям, которые и так прекрасно видели его, а потом обратился к Тому:

— Надо занять места у окна. Отец говорит, из окна потрясающий вид!

Том не мог понять, чего Гарри хочет от него, поэтому кивнул, на всякий случай. Мальчишка перед ним явно был из тех, кого миссис Коул называла «избалованными», но Том не видел в нем ни жадности, ни особого хвастовства. Будь у Тома родители вроде Поттеров, возможно, и он тоже вырос бы таким «избалованным». Он вспомнил про Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта, сунул руку в карман и сжал амулет. Тут же ему вспомнились слова Геллерта про то, что касаться амулета нужно лишь в крайнем случае, он вытащил руку и стал оглядываться в поисках знакомой фигуры. Неужели сглупил? Нужно было коснуться… считалось ли такое за прикосновение?

На платформе 9 ¾ не произошло ничего необычного, за исключением того, что один мальчик — с виду их с Гарри ровесник — побежал за огромным черным котом, крича на весь вокзал:

— Мистер Лапка! Стой! Мистер Лапка!

Взволнованные мужчина и женщина неслись за ним, крича еще громче:

— Невилл! Мерлинова борода, Невилл Лонгботтом! Куда тебя понесло!? Вернись!

— О, Невилл, привет! — крикнул в сторону бегущих Гарри, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Поттеры попрощались с сыном и не забыли сказать «до свидания» Тому, который чувствовал себя неловко рядом с чужой семьей, как будто без спроса залез в дом. Обычно ему было все равно, что родители говорили своим детям, но в этот раз он внимательно слушал миссис Поттер, которая заверяла Гарри, что будет любить его, _даже_ если он попадет на Слизерин.

— Не волнуйся, дружище, ты попадешь на Гриффиндор, — утешал мистер Поттер. — Ты же знаешь, и я, и твоя красавица-мать учились на Гриффиндоре. Все будет в порядке.

— Ладно, — неуверенно ответил им Гарри, растеряв весь задор, с которым несся по вокзалу. Факультеты волновали его. Тома они тоже волновали.

Почти все места в вагоне были заняты, но Гарри открывал по очереди каждую дверь, даже если на него шикали, даже если внутри сидели девочки, и спрашивал, нельзя ли им сесть у окна. Естественно, все отвечали ему «нет!», но Гарри их ответы не сбивали с толку. Он шел к следующему купе, история повторялась, пока, наконец, они не наткнулись на абсолютно пустое.

— О! Повезло! — обрадовался Гарри.

Тому сложно было назвать везением то, что произошло с ними. Было больше похоже на глупость. С другой стороны, им досталось свободное купе.

— Эй, у вас занято? — спросил незнакомый мальчик, заглянув в купе следом за ними.

— Ага, занято, — ответил Гарри.

Он сделал это настолько убедительно, что Том даже собирался спросить, кто к ним присоединится. Но когда мальчик закрыл за собой дверь, Гарри засмеялся, сел к окну и стал махать родителям.

Семейство Поттеров сбило все планы Тома. Он-то рассчитывал получше понять магический мир, а вместо этого бегал за Гарри и оказался с ним в одном купе. Но когда поезд тронулся, Гарри достал волшебную палочку, и это искупило все его грехи.

— Доставай свою, — шепнул он, с заговорщеским видом глядя на входную дверь.

— Ее должны доставить прямо в Хогвартс, — ответил Том.

— Ничего себе! — восхитился Гарри. — Ты, наверное, чертовски важная шишка!

— Я просто…

— Ладно, гляди. Отец научил меня парочке заклинаний. Вингардиум Левиоса!

Том ожидал взрыва, грохота, но вместо этого увидел, как в воздух поднимается бумажный билетик от Хогвартс-Экспресса.

— Ого! Получилось! — обрадовался Гарри, заставляя билетик болтаться в воздухе. — Ужасно глупо, что нельзя колдовать дома. Мама говорит, все из-за того, что детям магглов тогда пришлось бы сильно отставать, и это справедливо. Гляди-гляди!

Билетик забрался под потолок вагона и описывал там круги.

— Здорово, — сказал Том, огорченный, что у него нет палочки, и обрадованный тем же. Сейчас он бы выдал в себе того, кто ни разу не пробовал колдовать и толком не знает, как это делается.

— Вот еще, смотри, — продолжил Гарри, — Инсендио!

Билетик вспыхнул и осыпался на пол пеплом. Гарри наступил на черное пятно и размазал по полу ботинком, убрал волшебную палочку и сел поближе к окну, испуганно глядя на Тома:

— Потрясно! Скажи?

— Угу, — ответил Том. Он не мог поверить, что мальчишка вот так запросто использовал два заклинания, первый раз в жизни, и они сработали. В учебниках писали, что для этого нужно в лепешку расшибиться.

— Слушай, а ты… ты уже решил, на какой факультет хочешь попасть? Ну, то есть… все решают заранее, и все такое, но вдруг ты не решил или не захочешь говорить мне. Мама говорит, лучше не лезть к людям с _неудобными_ вопросами. Так решил?

— Я не так давно, — начал Том, — узнал о Хогвартсе. — Абсолютная открытость Гарри, граничащая с глупостью, располагали. Том подумал, что может ради эксперимента сказать правду и посмотреть, как тот отреагирует. Если плохо — лучше держать язык за зубами и притворяться ребенком волшебников.

— Уау! — Гарри восторженно уставился на Тома. — Ты что, — он понизил голос до шепота, — _магглорожденный_?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Том. — Я рос в приюте.

— Да? — растерялся Гарри. — Но если твои родители были волшебники, то… Ого! Так ты не знаешь, кем были твои родители! О, то есть… мне очень жаль, Том, правда.

Том следил за сидящим напротив мальчиком и пытался понять его, но ничего не сходилось. Гарри нельзя было назвать глупым — он много знал, и уж точно он _много_ умел — вот так запросто поднял в воздух билет и сжег, через минуту после отправления состава. Но по неизвестной Тому причине он был чудовищно, непозволительно искренним.

— Да, спасибо, — выдавил Том.

— Слушай, на самом деле, это неважно! Да какая разница, кем они были. Если только ты не хочешь попасть на Слизерин. Оу! Ты хочешь попасть на Слизерин? Но там же все плохие… нет, так нельзя говорить. Мама говорит, надо говорить, что они другие. Ты хочешь быть другим, да? Честно говоря, я боюсь, что меня распределят на Слизерин. Я… ну, я бы не хотел попасть на Хаффлпафф. Пфф! Конечно, не хотел бы. Но там друзья, и все такое, поэтому я не очень расстроюсь. Наверное, папа будет расстроен, но он никогда долго не сердится. На Рейвенкло меня не возьмут, уж голова у них у всех варит получше моего. Кто еще? Ах, да, Гриффиндор! Ты извини, я так давно хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь. С другим… ну, с другим первокурсником. Ничего, что я все время говорю?

— Ничего, — ответил Том, впитывая информацию, как губка. — Мне очень интересно.

— Правда?! Потрясно! Ну, я хочу попасть на Гриффиндор, потому что там учились мои мама с папой, и мой крестный тоже. И я бы… ну, я не хотел бы попасть на Слизерин, потому что крестный рассказывал мне, что там училась вся его семья. Блэки. Ты не слышал про них, но услышишь еще — не сомневайся. Они все там немножко «ку-ку». Одержимы чистотой крови и прочим бредом. Сразу спрашивают у тебя, полукровка ты или нет. Я родился в семье волшебников, но моя мама — магглорожденная, а для них такое тоже считается. Поэтому я не хочу на Слизерин. И еще они живут в подземелье, а там холодно. Я больше люблю башни. И квиддич. Ты уже играл в квиддич?

Гарри болтал всю дорогу, изредка интересуясь мнением Тома. Через полчаса к их купе подошла женщина с тележкой сладостей, и Гарри купил немного себе и Тому, а потом продолжил болтать. Про свою жизнь в Годриковой Впадине, про крестного, который на каждое Рождество дарил ему новую метлу, про Рубеуса Хагрида, который подарил ему Хедвиг — белую сову, по которой Том определил в Поттерах семью волшебников.

Когда поезд остановился, Том знал о мире волшебников гораздо больше. Они переоделись в школьную форму, вышли из купе и направились к выходу. Гарри больше не пытался тащить Тома, просто шел рядом и рассказывал, что меньше всего хочет изучать историю магии. Тому хотелось изучать все подряд, но делиться этим он не собирался.

Несмотря на все рассказы, даже несмотря на загадочный замок, который Том увидел во время встречи с Альбусом Дамблдором, Хогвартс все равно поразил его. Школу освещали живые огни, которые отражались в озере. Когда объявили, что нужно будет плыть на лодке, Том не сразу поверил. Но Гарри уже нашел отличное, по его словам, место, поздоровался с огромнейшим Рубеусом Хагридом и представил ему Тома как своего «друга».

— Хей, какой милый мальчик! — объявил Рубеус Хагрид, наклоняясь. — Смотри, не выпрыгни из лодки. На дне сидит жу-у-уткий монстр.

— Хагрид, нам уже не пять лет, — ответил ему Гарри и повел Тома к лодке, которая поплыла первой.

Волшебство пропитало озеро, лодку, замок. Даже сидящий рядом с Томом Гарри Поттер казался волшебным. На секунду, всего на секундочку, Том зажмурился, чтобы проверить. Спит или нет? Огни, ровная водная гладь и даже величественный замок остались на месте. Гарри Поттер, открыв рот от восторга, разглядывал очертания шпилей. Факел на лодке уютно трещал. Тому отчаянно захотелось поверить в то, что больше не нужно бороться за кусок пирога, прятать сокровища в тайниках, угрожать тем, кто способен обидеть. Жить в мире, где все взрослые — враги, а сверстники — глупые недотепы или лицемерные трусы.

— Вот увидишь, Том, мы им покажем, — пробормотал Гарри, продолжая разглядывать замок.

Том украдкой достал из кармана амулет и посмотрел на символ. Ему захотелось рассказать Геллерту, что он видит Хогвартс и собирается «показать им» вместе с непонятным Гарри Поттером. Пришлось проглотить комок у языка, чтобы не выдать себя. Он торопливо спрятал амулет и обернулся к Гарри, чтобы остроумно ответить ему, но столкнулся с парой выпученных от ужаса глаз.

— Ты чего? — спросил Том.

— Откуда у тебя этот символ? — строго спросил Гарри, напомнив Тому миссис Коул.

— Ты о чем?

— Не разыгрывай дурачка, — сразу же разозлился Гарри. — Символ Даров Смерти, знак Гриндельвальда. Откуда он у тебя?!

— Да так, — Том еще надеялся, что сможет вылезти сухим из воды. — Нашел в приюте.

— Нашел? — не поверил Гарри, прищурился. — Ты знаешь, что это за штука?

— Нет, — честно ответил Том.

— В газетах говорят, что это символ Гриндельвальда, а отец говорит, что Гриндельвальд украл его, как все остальное, и что это символ трех Даров Смерти. Ты ведь ничего не знал про волшебников. Откуда он у тебя? Может, кто-нибудь тебе его подбросил?

— Да, — Том схватился за возможность, — угу, наверное, подбросили. В приюте.

— Очень странно над тобой пошутили, — сказал Гарри, успокоившись от собственной догадки. — Не стоит тебе показывать его лишний раз. Лучше спрячь, а еще лучше — выброси.

Гарри требовательно смотрел на Тома, как будто ждал, что тот прямо сейчас достанет амулет и бросит в озеро к «жуткому монстру», которым пугал огромный Хагрид.

— Я выброшу, потом, — пообещал Том.

— Выбрось сейчас, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Зачем? Что в нем такого?

— Что такого?! — накинулся Гарри. — Ты не понимаешь. Они ведь убивают волшебников и магглов.

— Кто убивает? — растерялся Том.

— Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндельвальд! — выпалил Гарри.

С соседних лодок им стали кричать, чтоб вели себя тише. Том обернулся и заметил, что все смотрят на них. На большом расстоянии нельзя было понять, о чем они говорили, но наверняка можно было расслышать имена, которые вызывали такое отвращение у Гарри.

Том с вызовом посмотрел на него:

— Ты просто боишься!

— Я?! Боюсь? Да я брошу им вызов, как только закончу Хогвартс! Слышишь? Сразу, как сдам экзамены! Я пойду в Министерство, стану аврором, как мой отец, и они у меня посмотрят!

Том прикусил губу от досады. Он успел привыкнуть к болтовне Гарри Поттера, его наивности и щедрости. Их приятельские отношения едва выдержали пару часов. Неужели так будет с остальными студентами? Неужели опять одиночество?

— Извини, — вдруг сказал Гарри, отвернувшись в сторону.

— За что?

— Ты не при чем, — продолжил Гарри. Он опустил палец в воду и стал водить по ней, оставляя на ровной поверхности замысловатые узоры, которые тут же исчезали.

— Тогда забери свои слова, — потребовал Том. — Ты не знаешь их. Тебе просто сказали, что они убивают волшебников, вот и все.

— Я знаю! — крикнул Гарри, обернувшись к Тому с отчаянием на лице. — Я ничего не выдумывал. В новостях писали, скольких они убили. Они сумасшедшие, и все, кто носит их амулеты, тоже сумасшедшие. Вас надо истреблять. Понятно?!

Том промолчал, отодвинулся на другой край лодки и хмуро следил за тем, как приближается Хогвартс. Ему было до слез обидно, что первая встреча с ребенком-волшебником закончилась очередным разочарованием, и он твердо решил, что пойдет на Слизерин, потому что Гарри Поттеру такое не понравится.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Альбус Дамблдор могли убить хоть десять, хоть двадцать волшебников — да пусть даже сотню. Они единственные пришли к Тому в приют, купили ему одежду, сказали, что он «особенный». Геллерт дал ему свой амулет и велел писать письма, когда что-нибудь понадобится. Если уж нужно было делать выбор, Том знал, чью сторону занять. Что с того, что умирают люди? То и дело начинаются войны, повсюду ходят маньяки, а еще можно подхватить заразную болезнь. Даже если все так, как писали в новостях, которые читал Гарри Поттер, Тому было все равно. Изредка он бросал раздраженные взгляды в сторону соседа, а тот, в свою очередь, ворочался и недовольно сопел.

Стоило лодкам причалить, Гарри пошел вперед и быстро скрылся у ворот замка. Том остался один. Он вертел головой по сторонам, но все уже успели познакомиться, пока плыли к Хогвартсу, и ему пришлось идти в толпе, вспоминая неприятный разговор.

Череда красивых залов могла бы поразить его, если бы не замок, в котором он побывал с Гриндельвальдом и Дамблдором. Теперь Том, подготовленный к высоким потолкам и красивым картинам на стенах, наблюдал за сверстниками. Нужно было как можно скорее собрать вокруг себя достаточно сторонников, чтобы Гарри Поттер не успел растоптать его репутацию историей про приют и символ Гриндельвальда.

Первокурсников собрали возле высокой двери, и МакГонагалл еще раз объяснила правила распределения на факультеты. Том заметил, что вокруг Гарри Поттера собралась небольшая шушукающаяся группа, и решил, что больше не будет ждать от детей-волшебников ничего хорошего. Вместо друга, на которого еще вчера Том не стал бы рассчитывать, у него появился враг. Так бывало и раньше, просто теперь выросли ставки. К тому же, теперь Том не был один. У него в кармане все еще был символ Гриндельвальда.

Большой Зал Хогвартса оказался не более чем огромной комнатой с длинными столами, за которыми сидели наряженные в униформу факультетов студенты. На противоположном от главного входа конце разместился стол преподавателей и стул со Шляпой, о которой Том наслушался столько историй. Из-за перепалки на озере хотелось поскорее покончить с Распределением, сесть за стол Слизерина и вернуться к тому, что Том умел лучше всего, — защищать себя от глупости и жадности окружающих.

Студентов вызывали по списку, они прыгали на стул, настолько высокий, что не доставали ногами до пола, — не иначе как для того, чтоб остальные могли как следует посмеяться над ними. Старшекурсники свистели, улюлюкали, словом, вели себя, как стая зверей. Другого Том не ожидал. Когда МакГонагалл выкрикнула его фамилию, он вышел, сел на стул и демонстративно посмотрел на стол слизеринцев. Они глядели на него безо всякого интереса.

«Ничего, — подумал Том, — пройдет неделя, и вы будете плясать под мою дудку».

Увы, недели для слизеринцев оказалось мало. Когда Шляпа крикнула «Слизерин!», никто не стал проявлять к нему особого дружелюбия. За столом, явно без особой злости, просто по привычке, соседи пнули его в бок, а потом растолковали, что он должен слушаться старосту, если не хочет нажить себе проблем раньше времени. Том кивал и поглядывал в сторону стола гриффиндорцев, где наслаждался всеобщим вниманием сын известного аврора, Гарри Поттер.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил у него сосед по скамейке.

Том хотел было рассказать, какие у него проблемы, но передумал, потому что понял — у них с Поттером была личная неприязнь. Что-то, куда вмешиваться другим не стоит. Том сам должен показать Гарри, что тот был не прав про Гриндельвальда, Дамблдора и остальное. Если кто-нибудь еще с факультета подкараулит Поттера — это будет все равно, что украсть у Тома конфету.

— Нет, все в порядке, — сказал он соседу. Люциусу Малфою, старосте второго курса.

Началась учеба. Том понял, что мало кто, кроме него, читал учебники перед тем, как приехать в Хогвартс. Была одна выскочка с Гриффиндора, Грейнджер, но она не могла удержать в себе ни одного ответа, так что довольно быстро преподаватели начали игнорировать поднятую ей руку, что было очень кстати для Тома. Зарабатывая баллы для факультета, он старался держаться старшекурсников и заводил знакомства среди рейвенкловцев. Рано было думать о том, чтобы показывать себя лидером, он слишком мало знал о магическом мире, но все же начало было положено. Тома ставили в пример другим, преподаватели позволяли ему первому испытать заклинание или добавить последний ингредиент в зелье.

Увы, нос к носу с ним летела гриффиндорская звезда. Поттер привлек внимание однокурсников фантастическим полетом на метле на первом же уроке, а у Тома, увы, не было возможности тренироваться. Помешанные на квиддиче дети чистокровных волшебников уважительно хлопали Гарри по плечу, даже рейвенкловцы, с которыми Том успел наладить контакт.

Счет все равно был бы на стороне Тома, но Поттер к тому же прекрасно варил зелья. Он рассказывал, что мама учила его этому с детства, показывала, как правильно смешивать ингредиенты. К тому же, Лили Поттер оказалась любимицей преподавателя зельеварения, который с радостью перенес свою симпатию на ее сына.

Полеты и зелья — все еще не много, но последней каплей была репутация семьи Поттеров. Их дед изобрел «Простоблеск», получил кучу денег, а Джеймс Поттер ухитрился потратить их все на благотворительность, к тому же стал аврором и поймал столько последователей Гриндельвальда, что невозможно было в это поверить. Том даже пошутил за завтраком, что Джеймсу Поттеру пришлось бы прожить сто лет, даже если бы в день он ловил по десять сторонников Гриндельвальда. Многие подхватили его шутку, она дошла до Гарри, и тот стал бросать в сторону Тома еще более злые взгляды.

Постепенно слизеринцы обращали на Тома все больше внимания, и он смог просочиться в компанию ребят постарше. Лидером у них считался Люциус Малфой, но только из-за того, что его благородная фамилия владела сказочным богатством, внушительной коллекцией артефактов и связей. Сам Люциус был одним из первых, кто начал заглядывать Тому в рот. Чтобы впечатлить его, не нужно было особо стараться.

Еще проще оказалось завладеть вниманием Беллатрисы Блэк, шумной девушки-третьекурсницы, которая, по слухам, встречалась с кем-то из преподавателей. Том мечтал узнать, с кем именно, чтобы получить козырь в общении с ней.

Самым крепким орешком оказался Северус Снейп. Он отказывался обращать внимание на успехи Тома и держался до последнего. Они нашли общий язык, только когда Гарри Поттер сварил невероятное по меркам первокурсника зелье, обставив Северуса в соревновании. Том нашел нужные слова: приободрил и не задел гордость. Северус Снейп стал для него первой значимой победой, хоть и был всего навсего полукровкой — сыном маггла и волшебницы.

Дни полетели быстрей, когда начало приближаться Рождество — праздник, которого в Хогвартсе ждали, казалось, все, кроме Тома. Они обсуждали подарки, поездку к родным и прочую чушь, пока он не знал, какие слова подобрать для разговора с профессором Слагхорном, чтобы тот разрешил ему остаться на каникулах в Хогвартсе.

Пару вечеров, выслушав восторженные возгласы Беллатрисы, Том провел над письмом Геллерту Гриндельвальду, которое, впрочем, так и не отправил. С одной стороны, ему было стыдно, что он будет просить о такой глупости у волшебника, имя которого не исчезало с заголовков «Ежедневного Пророка» дольше чем на пару дней. С другой стороны, он опасался, что о письме узнают профессор Слагхорн и профессор Диппет.

Про своих загадочных покровителей Тому удалось узнать не слишком много. Конечно, и про Дамблдора, и про Гриндельвальда любой студент или преподаватель мог рассказать кучу баек. Начиная с того, что при Дамблдоре летал ручной феникс, а Гриндельвальд мог по щелчку пальцев уничтожить волшебную палочку. Том не верил в подобную чушь, потому что в таком случае выходило, что эти двое в любой момент могли уничтожить Хогвартс, Министерство и всю Англию, если бы захотели, а они вместо этого угостили его мороженым.

Слагхорн совсем неохотно отвечал на вопросы о Дамблдоре и Гриндельвальде, советовал Тому лишний раз не называть их имен, как будто на них были наложены опасные чары. К счастью, Люциус рассказал Тому, что Слагхорн любит выпить. И после небольшого праздника на Хэллоуин Том выкроил момент, убедился, что профессор хуже обычного следит за языком, и выяснил, что Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор потерпели поражение в открытом бою с министерскими аврорами, но вышли сухими из воды. Министерцам, по словам Слагхорна, не удалось не только поймать их, но даже предъявить обвинения. Теперь Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор «где-то скрывались». Том не стал отвечать на вопрос, почему его так интересуют эти сведения, и улизнул под мирный храп профессора.

За неделю до Рождества Том впервые пошел к директору с просьбой остаться в замке. Возвращаться к приют было бы огромной глупостью, к тому же он прекрасно понимал, что за полгода другие приютские забыли о нем и о том, что с ним лучше не связываться, так что пришлось бы начинать все заново. Объяснять им, где их место. Они могли попортить книги или новую школьную форму, да и колдовать в приюте было запрещено.

Престарелый волшебник кивал ему, пока Том выкладывал все опасения о том, что произойдет, если он вернется в приют. Пока просил оставить его в Хогвартсе. Через несколько минут Тому показалось, что Диппет заснул. Но старик не спал — он внимательно разглядывал первокурсника, видно, присматриваясь к одному ему важным вещам. Тому было отказано. Он постоял возле закрытой двери, внушая себе, что все получится в следующий раз, и вернулся к Беллатрисе, Люциусу и Северусу. Они, все трое, были не прочь вернуться. Беллатриса радовалась, как маленькая, что получит на Рождество куклу, Люциусу отец обещал показать интересные артефакты, привезенные из других стран, а Северус говорил что-то про мамины пироги.

Стиснув зубы, Том терпел отказ за отказом, пока Диппет не велел ему убираться еще на входе. У него в кабинете столпились волшебники, одетые в необычные мантии, и директор разозлился, что Том заметил их. Увы, такой формы он не видел ни на одной колдографии. В учебниках их было не слишком много, а старые библиотечные запечатлели давно прошедшие времена.

За день до отбытия из Хогвартса Том сидел в своей комнате в подземелье Слизерина, когда Люциус принес ему письмо. Оно так и осталось лежать на подушке, пока Том проверял оценки. Выше Ожидаемого и Превосходно по всем предметам кроме полетов, где старый скряга написал Удовлетворительно. Том знал, что оценки не настоящие, и что у него будет целых полгода на то, чтобы исправить их, но все равно испытывал досаду. Наверняка, у Гарри Поттера за полеты стояло Превосходно. Может быть даже старый дурак нарисовал метелку рядом с оценкой.

От досады Том смял бумажку и выбросил ее. Настал черед письма, от которого он не ждал ничего хорошего. Очередная бесполезная тирада от Министерства о том, как много они ждут от магглорожденного с перечнем того, что нельзя делать на каникулах. Может быть ему решили официально объявить, что он обязан выметаться из Хогвартса на каникулах? Чтобы в последний день он не тревожил покой бедняги Диппета?

Том надорвал листок подходящим заклинанием. Его успокоило, как ровно прошел разрез на плотной бумаге. Если использовать такое же заклинание на человеке, можно добиться точного надреза.

— Что там? — спросил Северус с соседней кровати, на которой он читал справочник по зельям, взятый из библиотеки.

— Еще не знаю, — ответил Том.

— Расскажешь?

— Да, наверное, — сказал Том, не уверенный, что скажет Северусу правду.

Письмо будто бы сочинял ребенок. В нем были элементарные ошибки, а почерк оставлял желать лучшего. Тем не менее, в нем говорилось о том, что его, Тома Риддла, ожидают на каникулах «родственники со стороны отца».

Том несколько раз перечитал строчку: «... родственники со стороны отца». Его охватило такое волнение, что он, видимо, выдал себя, потому что Северус повторил вопрос.

— Здесь написано, что меня ждет на каникулы родня, — сказал Том.

— У тебя нашлись родственники? — удивился Северус. — Ты, наверное, очень рад?

— Еще не знаю, — сказал Том.

— Ты поедешь?

Том пристально посмотрел на него и ответил:

— Думаешь, у меня есть выбор? Они пишут, что они — моя родня по отцу. Выходит, они могут забрать меня. Лучше они, чем приют.

— Наверное, — ответил Северус, возвращаясь к справочнику.

Новость о родственниках Том постарался никому не рассказывать на случай, если они окажутся едва сводящими концы бедняками или волшебниками, за которыми пристально следит Министерство. Северус легко согласился не выдавать его секрет раньше времени, а Люциус тут же забыл про письмо, которое сам же принес. Ему было интересней представлять, какие артефакты покажет отец.

Наступил день отъезда. Том собрал одежду, положил учебник по чарам, волшебную палочку, тщательно спрятал амулет. На платформе, пока студенты возились с огромными чемоданами, Том наблюдал за ними, стараясь запомнить побольше деталей, которые могли пригодиться позже. Издалека он заметил Гарри Поттера, который, не скрываясь, шел в его сторону.

— Давно не виделись, Том, — сказал он, запихнув руки в карманы. — Едешь в приют?

— Какое тебе дело, Поттер? — ответил Том и скрестил руки на груди.

— Там, наверное, будет паршиво. Держи, я хотел отправить с совой, но потом подумал, что Хедвиг, наверное, будет заметна. Они не любят всякое такое.

— Кто? — спросил Том, не сдвинувшись с места. Гарри протягивал ему небольшой сверток, перевязанный бечевкой. Там могло быть что угодно, но Том первым делом подумал о бомбе-вонючке.

— Магглы, — сказал Гарри. — Отец говорит, они сейчас на взводе. Короче, бери. С Рождеством.

— Что это? — спросил Том.

— Подарок! Говорю же, я хотел отправить его с совой.

— Подарок? Мне?

— Да-да, тебе.

— Ты что, решил заняться благотворительностью, Поттер? Я еду к родне, и твои подарки мне ни к чему. Понял?

Гарри растерянно смотрел на Тома, потом выдавил: «Поздравляю», — и ушел. Сова у него на тележке издала недовольное «Угу» и отвернулась от Тома.

В купе сели Беллатриса, Люциус, Северус и Том. Пока остальные обсуждали преподавателей и других студентов, Том пытался представить, что могло быть в свертке. По размерам он походил на книгу. Учебник? Поттер бы не стал дарить учебник, у него на уме одни полеты и квиддич. Может, есть учебник по квиддичу? До самого Лондона мысли о подарке не отпускали его, и он уже собрался поговорить с Гарри, но не нашел его на перроне. Толпа родителей и других родственников не оставляла пространства для маневра, несмотря на небольшой чемодан в руках Тома.

Он стал искать взглядом родственников, хотя понятия не имел, как они могли бы выглядеть. Каждый незнакомец притягивал его взгляд. Может быть, господин с тростью и строгим взглядом? Нет, к нему пошел Люциус. Пожилая женщина с невероятной шляпой? К счастью, она забрала Лонгботтома.

— Мистер Риддл, мне поручили провести вас по нужному адресу, — сказала Минерва МакГонагалл, когда Том разглядывал очередного кандидата на роль родни.

Отчасти ему было удобнее встретиться с непонятными родственниками за пределами платформы 9 ¾, особенно если они заявились бы в обносках, но все равно он расстроился, что они не стояли возле поезда и не ждали, когда остановится Хогвартс-Экспресс, как некоторые другие. Отец Поттера наверняка бежал за поездом и махал рукой, как какой-нибудь актер в кино.

МакГонагалл, по крайней мере, не попыталась взять его за руку и не предложила забрать чемодан. Вдвоем они вышли с платформы, отошли на приличное расстояние от вокзала, а потом аппарировали. Тому все еще не нравилось магическое перемещение — не было шанса привыкнуть. Аппарации учили желающих на старших курсах, до тех пор он, по всей видимости, должен был мириться с тошнотой.

— Спасибо, Минерва, я твой должник.

— Хорошо, что вы понимаете это, Дамблдор.

— Ты знаешь не хуже меня, что мальчику полезно будет увидеть родственников.

— Не понимаю, зачем было устраивать весь этот цирк?! Раз они так хотели увидеть племянника, почему бы им не связаться с директором заранее.

— Минерва, уверяю, так будет лучше.

— Что ж, оставляю это на вас, Дамблдор. Удачи, Том.

Он едва успел привыкнуть к новому месту, а его голова почти перестала кружиться, когда МакГонагалл исчезла. Рядом стоял Альбус Дамблдор собственной персоной в новом костюме и протягивал Тому руку.

— Вы — не мой родственник, — сказал Том, с запозданием вспомнив, как невежливо это прозвучало. Поездка, Поттер, МакГонагалл и аппарация сбили его с толку.

— Мне жаль, но это так, — ответил Дамблдор, улыбаясь. — Дай, пожалуйста, руку.

— Мы будем перемещаться? — спросил Том.

— Нет, но мне будет спокойней, если в любой момент я смогу сделать это вместе с тобой, — сказал Дамблдор, улыбка исчезла с его лица. Том серьезно кивнул и взял Дамблдора за руку.

Настало время осмотреться. Они стояли на дороге посреди небольшой деревни. Прежде Том бывал в похожих местах, когда его с другими приютскими детьми отправляли на бесполезные экскурсии. Дома обветшали, их никто и не думал чинить уже много лет. Из-за пасмурной погоды и облупившейся краски все они выглядели одинаково. Дамблдор уверенно повел Тома к одному из таких домов.

— Как твои успехи в школе?

— Все в порядке, спасибо, мистер Дамблдор, — ответил Том.

— Минерва рассказала, что у тебя прекрасные оценки.

— Они предварительные, мистер Дамблдор.

— Уверен, ты прекрасно сдашь экзамены, Том. Нам сюда, заходи.

Они миновали покосившийся забор, прошли по заросшей тропинке к дому. Дверь была открыта настежь. Том насторожился, но постарался не показывать волнения.

В прихожей, несмотря на распахнутую входную дверь, стоял противный затхлый воздух. Плесень, сырость и старые вещи — то, к чему Том привык в приюте. Он приготовился к страшному разочарованию, но все же оказался не готов к тому, насколько сильным оно будет.

Мужчина в мятой грязной одежде развалился в кресле так, словно тяжело болел несколько месяцев, хотя у него был здоровый вид. С недоверчивым прищуром он смотрел на сидящего напротив Геллерта Гриндельвальда, который махнул рукой, приветствуя Тома.

— Этот? — резко спросил незнакомец, кивнув на Тома.

— Познакомьтесь с вашим племянником, — начал Дамблдор.

— Ха! Племянником? Как бы не так. Ни гроша он не получит.

— Геллерт! — с упреком крикнул Дамблдор.

Гриндельвальд достал палочку, взмахнул ей, и хотя никаких видимых эффектов это не произвело, Том заметил, как резко изменилось выражение лица его родственника.

— Добро пожаловать! — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. — Том! Как я рад, что ты пришел!

— Геллерт, прошу, не переигрывай, — попросил Дамблдор, но отпустил, наконец, руку Тома. — Хватит того, что он прекратит угрожать и насмехаться над мальчиком. Том, думаю, ты уже понял, что твой бедный дядя не в себе.

— Не в себе? — спросил Том, рассчитывая получить разъяснения.

— Ты происходишь из славного рода Гонтов, — сказал Дамблдор, присев на подлокотник кресла, где сидел Гриндельвальд. — К сожалению, ты и твой дядя Морфин — единственные, кто остался в живых. Как мы выяснили незадолго до твоего прибытия, твой дед скончался после того, как его выпустили из Азкабана.

— Из Азкабана? Он преступник? — спросил Том.

— Нападение на маггла, — ответил Дамблдор. — Азкабан — пугающее место, Том. К сожалению, твой дед тяжело перенес наказание. Как видишь, твой дядя находится в… стеснительных обстоятельствах.

— Зачем я здесь?

— Да, вижу ты, как и раньше, предпочитаешь перейти сразу к сути. Что ж, у меня нет причин откладывать разговор. Мы с Геллертом не могли пригласить тебя в Нурменгард сами — это вызвало бы некрасивые сплетни и могло причинить тебе вред. Но нам нужно многое рассказать тебе о том, кто ты такой, о том, кем была твоя мать, кем был твой дед. И все же лучше один раз увидеть, согласись. Разве можно было бы передать в разговоре, во что превратился дом Гонтов? Вряд ли ты захочешь сюда возвращаться.

— У меня будут проблемы, — сказал Том. — Министерство отслеживает всех несовершеннолетних волшебников, а я несовершеннолетний. Если я уйду отсюда — они узнают.

Гриндельвальд тихо рассмеялся.

— Да, в обычной ситуации тебе, вне всяких сомнений, не следовало бы покидать дом твоего дяди, но так уж вышло, что у Министерства не будет причин сомневаться в том, что ты находишься здесь.

— Зачем я вам? — спросил Том. Ему не хотелось спрашивать, но он должен был узнать, как далеко зайдет Дамблдор во лжи, недомолвках, или, наоборот, как быстро решит сказать правду.

— Ты — потомок Салазара Слизерина, одного из основателей Хогвартса, — сказал Дамблдор, поправляя вставленный в карман серебристый амулет.

— Потомок Слизерина?

— Было непросто вычислить, кто из потомков Салазара выжил, но при должном терпении, хороших связях и настойчивости можно добиться всего, — сказал Дамблдор. Геллерт тем временем водил палочкой в воздухе, заставляя дядю Тома мотать головой.

— Из-за этого вы пришли за мной? — спросил Том.

— Одна из причин, — ответил Гриндельвальд, опустив палочку. Морфин Гонт бессильно свесил голову. — Ты, вне всяких сомнений, талантливый волшебник и уже доказал это. Нам кое-что нужно. Кое-что, что есть у тебя, у твоей семьи.

— Вы заберете это, и я буду не нужен вам, — сказал Том.

— Я могу _забрать_ это, когда захочу, — отрезал Гриндельвальд. Разноцветные глаза уставились прямо в душу Тому.

— Геллерт, — осадил Гриндельвальда Дамблдор. — Он первокурсник, прекрати.

— Мы с ним хорошо понимаем друг друга, Альбус, — тихо ответил Гриндельвальд. — Правда, Том?

Том, завороженный взглядом, кивнул.

— Видишь? — спросил у Дамблдора Гриндельвальд. — Я знаю, Том, что ты не из тех, кто верит в сказки. Конечно, ты был нужен нам из-за своего происхождения, но разве это мешает нам стать друзьями? Твой магический талант уникален. Рано или поздно мы все равно заметили бы тебя. Так вышло, что принадлежность к семье, которая уже ничего не могла дать тебе, свела нас раньше. Ты поможешь нам, а мы поможем тебе. Никакого приюта, никаких подержанных вещей. У тебя будет самая дорогая одежда, доступ к любым книгам и, конечно, тебе не нужно будет волноваться о карьере.

— С чего мне вам верить? — спросил Том.

— У тебя нет выбора, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Ты видишь, как быстро твой дядя перестал сопротивляться? Мы не хотим ничего плохого, но если ты откажешься помогать нам по собственной воле, у нас всегда есть другой путь. Выбирай сам, кем ты будешь для меня. Другом или инструментом?

— Что я должен сделать?

— Отличный выбор, Том.

Дом Гонтов они втроем покинули почти сразу. Гриндельвальду понадобилось несколько минут на то, чтобы наложить нужные чары, а потом они аппарировали к знакомому замку. Теперь Том знал, что это Нурменгард — старый замок семьи Гриндельвальда, в котором теперь скрывались его сторонники.

Как и во время прошлого визита, Том не заметил никого, кроме Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндельвальда, хотя в газетах писали, что место кишмя кишело самым злобными преступниками всех мастей. На столе Тома ждал вкусный ужин, хозяева присоединились к нему и вежливо разрезали мясо на своих тарелках, обмениваясь фразами, смысл которых он понимал лишь частично.

— Расскажешь про учебу, Том? — спросил Дамблдор за десертом.

— Что-нибудь конкретное? — решил уточнить Том.

— У тебя появились друзья?

— Да, несколько слизеринцев, — сказал Том.

— И? — вмешался Геллерт.

Том вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Гарри Поттер? — спросил, улыбаясь, Гриндельвальд.

— Откуда вы…

— Ты стараешься спрятать мысли, Том, но тебе не хватает практики и подходящего наставника, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Расскажи мне о Гарри Поттере. Почему именно он?

— На самом деле, мы не дружим, — ответил Том, пытаясь думать о вкуснейшем мороженом, которое ел. Клубничное с приятным сливочным привкусом.

— Хорошая попытка, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Я встречался с его отцом. Хороший волшебник. Говорят, его мать — превосходный зельевар.

— Наверное, — ответил Том. — На уроках зельеварения он вечно первый.

— Тебя это злит? — спросил Гриндельвальд.

— Да… — ответил он, но под пристальным взглядом Гриндевальда поправился: — Нет.

— Тогда что тебя злит?

— Он сказал, что я не должен хранить амулет, который вы мне дали. Что вы — темные волшебники, и что мне надо выбросить его в озеро.

— В определенном смысле мы темные волшебники, Том, — согласился Гриндельвальд. — Сын авроров, наверняка, мыслит шаблонно. Для него есть хорошие и плохие волшебники. На самом деле, все это глупости. Стоит посмотреть глубже, Том, и ты поймешь, что магия не может быть светлой или темной. Самое страшное заклинание может спасти множество жизней, а самая безобидная вспышка света в неподходящий момент — ослепить.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Том. — Только еще не решил, хочу ли объяснить ему.

Гриндельвальд снова рассмеялся.

— Геллерт, перестань, — вмешался Дамблдор. — Том, ты всегда можешь рассказать ему сам, что тебя беспокоит. Ты можешь рассказать ему, что знаешь нас, и что был здесь, если считаешь, что это поможет вам найти общий язык.

— Общий язык? Как я могу найти общий язык с гриффиндорцем?

Смех Гриндельвальда стал громче.

— Я был старостой Гриффиндора, Том, — мягко ответил Дамблдор. — Наш факультет отличается храбростью. Иногда храбрость — это признать, что твой путь не был верным. Если ты найдешь подходящие слова — он послушает тебя.

Остаток вечера прошел за обсуждением предметов, которые преподавали на первом курсе Хогвартса. Изредка Гриндельвальд отпускал комментарий о том, что в Дурмстранге дела обстояли иначе, но больше молчал, думая о своем. Тому было интересно, о чем именно, но он так и не решился спросить. После тяжелого разговора в доме Гонтов у него на душе остался тяжелый осадок. Необходимость помогать против воли была даже хуже возвращения в приют. Но вкусный ужин и обещание помочь в будущем вроде как перевешивали остальное. Как будто доктор дал ему горькую таблетку, но разрешил запить содовой с сиропом.

В обеденном зале Нурменгарда стояла наряженная елка. Том догадался, что она, как и клубничное мороженое, нужна была, чтобы он поменьше думал о своем положении. Под ней праздничным утром он нашел два свертка. В одном была красивая одежда точно по размеру, и пара новеньких ботинок, а в другом — набор ингредиентов для курса зельеварения с парой брошюр юным зельеварам.

Несмотря на подарки, Том не ощущал праздника. Он вспоминал разговор с Гарри Поттером, визит к дяде, которого заколдовал Гриндельвальд. Заметки в газетах про неизбежность войны.

— Когда я учился в Хогвартсе, слизеринцам нравилось вспоминать старую байку про Тайную Комнату, которую Салазар Слизерин оставил в школе для своего наследника, — сказал за обедом Альбус Дамблдор. Том сразу понял, что именно ради этого разговора его пустили в Нурменгард, кормили вкусной едой и дарили подарки. Он посмотрел на Гриндельвальда — тот беззаботно возился с приборами.

— Тайная Комната, согласно легендам, может быть открыта только прямым потомком Салазара, — продолжил Дамблдор. — У меня есть основания считать, что внутри Комнаты можно будет найти инструмент — некое оружие, которое Салазар, вне всяких сомнений, считал частью защиты Школы. Определенным объектом… предметом… вещью, с помощью которой он или его потомки смогли бы защитить Хогвартс от тех, кого он считал ненадежными. Хотя ты совсем юный волшебник, Том, я хотел бы рассказать тебе чуть больше, поскольку так уж вышло, что дело напрямую касается тебя и твоей семьи. Гонты не всегда были тем, что ты увидел, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Геллерта.

Том поспешил вмешаться:

— Моя мама… она, наверное, мертва? — этот вопрос не давал ему покоя много дней, хотя он старался не погружаться в мрачные мысли. Кем была его мама? Почему бросила его?

— Увы, Том, — ответил Дамблдор. Его грусть показалась Тому настоящей. — Она умерла сразу после родов, насколько мне удалось выяснить. Печальная история.

— Почему? — спросил Том.

— Она заболела, Том. Ей пришлось бежать от родных, ото всех, кого она знала. Она покинула мир волшебников, чтобы подарить тебе жизнь. Я мог бы соврать, рассказать тебе, что она погибла в схватке с врагом, но я ценю твое доверие и не хочу подорвать его. Ты знаешь, кто я такой. Знаешь слухи обо мне, но ты не обратился к Диппету, не рассказал никому о нашей встрече. Меропа Гонт, твоя мама, сестра Морфина Гонта — мужчины, которого ты видел, — не смогла выжить в мире, где магглы не знают о волшебниках, а волшебники скрываются от магглов. Именно этот мир мы с Геллертом хотим изменить раз и навсегда. Твоя мать передала тебя в приют Вул в последние минуты своей жизни. Увы, это все, что она могла сделать для тебя.

— Она была чистокровной волшебницей? — спросил Том.

— Да. Мало кто в ее поколении мог похвастаться такой родословной, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Мой отец? — он так давно хотел задать этот вопрос.

— Твой отец — маггл.

— Вы так говорите, будто… он жив?

— Да, Том, твой отец жив.

Повисла тишина. Дамблдор не стал продолжать историю и рассказывать, кем именно был отец Тома, а тот подыскивал подходящие слова. Что нужно было спрашивать? Кто он? Чем занимается? Почему не стал искать Тома?

Можно ли было хотя бы на один из этих вопросов ответить так, чтобы Том почувствовал что-то кроме жалости или злости? Лучшее, что могло быть с его отцом — смерть. Она, пожалуй, была достаточным аргументом, как сказал бы директор Диппет, для того, чтобы пренебрегать заботой о сыне.

— Хочешь знать, кто он? — спросил, пережевывая стейк, Гриндельвальд.

— Да? — ответил Том, проглотив комок в горле, который стал для него большой неожиданностью.

— Он — никто, — сказал Гриндельвальд, продолжая жевать. — Пустое место. Я бы сказал, что он зря прожил жизнь, если бы не ты. Ты — лучшее, что он сделал, но даже об этом ему неизвестно.

— Он что… не знает обо мне? — спросил Том, и его накрыла стыдная, позорная надежда, поэтому он уткнулся в тарелку, чтобы Геллерт Гриндельвальд не прочел его мысли.

— Он не хотел о тебе знать, — уточнил Гриндельвальд, отодвинул тарелку и отхлебнул из кубка. — Он и сейчас не будет рад, если ты заявишься к нему — я уверен. Мы с Альбусом нанесли ему короткий визит, чтобы убедиться, насколько он бесполезен.

— Почему? — спросил Том, не зная точно, о чем именно спрашивает.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд долго молчал, отпил еще из кубка, налил себе вина из хрустального графина, посмотрел на Тома с печальной улыбкой.

— Наверное, тебе будет полезно узнать, что после исключения из Дурмстранга мне пришлось жить у дальней родственницы в другой стране — вот как я был «нужен» своей семье. Альбусу пришлось еще хуже — его отец натворил столько дел, что угодил в Азкабан. Полвека назад после такого Альбусу не светила бы даже карьера самого убогого клерка в Министерства. К счастью, магический мир хоть чуть-чуть изменился, но этого недостаточно. Он вынужден был следить за бедной сестренкой. О, я могу рассказать тебе столько историй о том, как семья становится причиной краха, но зачем? Семья — это не те, кто дал тебе жизнь. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать — все это воля случая. Если хочешь — судьба. Семья не определяет тебя. Неважно, кто был твоими родителями, магглы или волшебники, хорошие или плохие люди. Важно, кого выберешь ты сам. Кто пойдет вперед рядом с тобой. Будут ли это единомышленники, сторонники, люди, которые преданы тебе, которые любят тебя? Или ты свяжешь себя с теми, кто не способен понимать тебя и твои идеи? Кто будет тащить тебя на самое дно? Выбираешь ты. Не Распределяющая Шляпа, не я или Альбус, и тем более не те, кто даже не попытался тебя найти.

Том украдкой смахнул слезы.

— Ты можешь быть кем угодно, Том, — продолжил Гриндельвальд, никак не отреагировав на это маленькое проявление слабости. — После нашего разговора, вкусной еды, подарков ты можешь прийти к Диппету и рассказать ему, что на самом деле произошло в доме Гонтов. Не заблуждайся на наш счет — ты не доставишь нам особых хлопот своим вмешательством, но, разумеется, это будет хорошим вложением в твою карьеру министерского сотрудника в будущем. Стань старостой факультета, подчинись всем правилам магического мира, веди себя тихо, будь паинькой, и можешь не сомневаться — очень скоро тобой заинтересуются в паре перспективных отделов. Из тебя выйдет неплохой невыразимец, если я правильно помню эту чудовищную структуру, — он бросил взгляд на Альбуса и дождался сдержанного кивка. — С другой стороны, Том, ты можешь помочь нам. Согласись, не так уж много «взрослых» принимает всерьез детей вроде тебя. Для Диппета ты сейчас пустое место. Думаю, ты сам понимаешь это. Вот почему никто не обратит внимание на то, что ты будешь делать в стенах Хогвартса. У тебя будет уйма времени — полгода, а если потребуется — даже больше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты торопился. Поговори с призраками, научись слушать портреты на стенах. Заводи разговоры с теми преподавателями, кого легко разговорить. Действуй аккуратно. Можешь считать это игрой, но не забывай, какие у нее ставки. Если ты откроешь Тайную Комнату, а я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты способен это сделать, мы с Альбусом найдем способ вознаградить тебя.

К счастью, слезы больше не просились наружу — Тому было, на что отвлечься, и он почти перестал думать про отца, но когда Гриндельвальд произнес «вознаградить», все равно безликая фигура всплыла в воображении.

— Ты хочешь увидеть его — хорошо, — согласился Гриндельвальд, хотя Том не сказал ничего вслух. — Открой Тайную Комнату, и я покажу тебе нужный дом, нужную дверь.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил Том, и хотя еда на столе была невероятно вкусной, до самого конца каникул кусок не лез ему в горло.

Он постарался провести как можно больше времени в обширной библиотеке Нурменгарда, читал все книги по истории, которые попадались под руку. Выписывал важные факты. Альбус Дамблдор несколько раз говорил с ним о слухах, которые касались наследника Слизерина. Все сводилось к тому, что для наследника попасть в Тайную Комнату будет рядовой задачей. Дамблдору было известно, как и многим другим, что Салазар Слизерин обладал редкой способностью разговаривать со змеями, то есть владел парселтангом, и они пришли к выводу, что это могло быть ключом к тому, как отыскать Комнату. Увы, ничего, кроме этой детали, не было известно ни Дамблдору, ни Гриндельвальду.

Подаренный на Рождество костюм Том несколько раз примерял перед зеркалом в своей комнате. Ему нравился чистый насыщенный цвет шерсти, искусная отделка, вручную вырезанные из твердого материала пуговицы. Он не знал, сколько стоит такой костюм, но догадывался, что немало. Стоя у зеркала, Том беззвучно говорил себе, что обязательно откроет Тайную Комнату и даст Гриндельвальду с Дамблдором то, что они хотят. Тогда костюмов будет больше, как и вкусной еды, как и книг, как и возможностей… перспектив, о которых ему так часто говорили в приюте Вул. Будь прилежным, не озорничай, не высовывайся. Как будто они что-то понимали. Если бы они знали хоть что-то о перспективах, то не работали бы там.

Набор для зельеварения в красивой коробке остался не тронут до самого отъезда, и Тому пришло в голову, что его можно использовать, чтоб получить небольшой «кредит доверия».

До платформы 9 ¾ его вновь проводила Минерва МакГонагалл, и на сей раз он решил использовать шанс.

— Большое спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл.

— Что? О, мистер Риддл, ну что вы! — воскликнула она, явно занятая своими мыслями.

— Просто я хотел сказать, что у меня еще не было таких каникул, никогда, — продолжил Том.

— Я рада, — сказала она, потом остановилась, потеплела и повторила: — Я очень рада.

— Только не думайте, что я из-за всего не буду серьезно относиться к трансфигурации, — сказал Том, когда они пошли дальше.

— С чего бы? — она снова напустила на себя строгий вид.

— Просто хотел сказать, что я буду стараться, — продолжил Том. — Мне бы хотелось получше проявить себя перед профессором Слагхорном, но я все равно буду стараться на трансфигурации.

По дороге они поговорили немного о Хогвартсе, и Минерва МакГонагалл перестала нарочито вежливо обращаться к нему. На ее лице появилась искренняя улыбка. Манипулировать ей оказалось чрезвычайно просто, но Тому стало интересно, чем именно Альбус Дамблдор смог убедить ее сотрудничать.

Перед входом на платформу профессор МакГонагалл вновь попрощалась с ним, пожелав успешного пути. Том нырнул на платформу, отошел подальше от толпы и стал высматривать волшебника, с которым ему нужно было поговорить до того, как они окажутся в Хогвартсе по разные стороны факультетского противостояния. Гарри Поттер пришел на платформу всего парой минут позже Тома в сопровождении отца, и первым, что бросилось в глаза, была форма Поттера-старшего. Том был уверен, что именно так были одеты волшебники, пришедшие в кабинет директора Диппета, когда тот бесцеремонно выгнал его, не дав вставить и слова.

Значит, авроры были в Хогвартсе. Возможно, они проверяли Школу. Искали сторонников Гриндельвальда? Или Тайную Комнату? Тома прошиб озноб, когда он подумал, что задание, которое он получил накануне, уже было невыполнимо. Он стал искать способ незаметно отправить послание Дамблдору, когда понял, что Поттеры идут в его сторону.

— Привет, Том! — издалека крикнул Гарри.

— Привет, Гарри, — вежливо поздоровался Том. — Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер.

— Привет, Том, — поздоровался аврор и подал Тому руку. Так делало совсем мало взрослых, и Том пожал ее.

— Пойдем? Лучше выбрать хорошие места, — сказал Гарри, схватил Тома за руку и потащил за собой.

Было странно идти за ним следом, как полгода назад. Том с тех пор узнал много самых разных фактов, разобрался в хитросплетениях многих отношений. Узнал, что его мама-волшебница умерла, а отец-маггл не желал его видеть.

— Хей, здесь свободно! — обрадовался Гарри, и занял купе. — Садись напротив. Если повезет, поедем одни.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Том.

— О чем ты? — растерянно спросил в ответ Гарри.

— Уверен, что нам стоит ехать в одном купе?

— Почему нет?

— Мы… на разных факультетах. К тому же, я отказался от твоего подарка. И у меня…

— О! — неожиданно обрадовался Гарри. — Слушай, как хорошо, что ты напомнил мне. Вот он! Пришлось прятать его от младшей сестры.

— У тебя есть сестра? — удивился Том.

— Ей всего два года, — ответил Гарри. — С ней пока не особо интересно.

— Да? Как… как ее зовут?

— Джинни, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мама говорит, она станет рыжей хулиганкой.

— Наверное, это здорово?

— О чем ты? Рыжий — это же просто цвет… ой, прости, ты имел в виду сестру. Ты ведь…

Неожиданно Том выпалил:

— Я был у родственников.

— Да? О, я помню. Точно, как там? Тебе понравилось?

— Нет, не особенно, — сказал Том.

В купе сунул голову Люциус. Том понял, что должен пригласить его или выйти за ним, чтоб не потерять то, что кропотливо строил с самого сентября, но Гарри опредил его и заявил, что они заняли место для других. Люциус выдал презрительную усмешку — одну из своих коронных, а потом скрылся.

— Вечно думает о себе Мерлин знает что, — прокомментировал Гарри. — Так что с твоими родственниками? Они, наверное, были жутко рады тебя видеть?

— Не особо, — ответил Том.

— Мама сказала, ты для них, наверное, как снег на голову, — сказал Гарри.

Том удивленно посмотрел на него. Неужели Гарри разговаривал со своей мамой о нем? О родственниках? Может, и об амулете Гриндельвальда?

— Она сказала, что тебе будет полезно их увидеть, — продолжил Гарри. — Я, например, был страшно рад познакомиться с дальним другом отца. Ремус Люпин его зовут — он оборотень. Прикинь? Настоящий оборотень. Когда я узнал, я думал, мама не разрешит, а она сказала, что мне «полезно будет его увидеть». Короче, мы с ним теперь друзья. Он присылает мне шоколадки каждое Рождество. Хочешь?

Том растерянно спросил:

— Что?

Он не успевал за мыслями Гарри, которые летели сплошным потоком, и в которых, казалось, не было совершенно никакого умысла. Гарри был настолько честным и искренним, что в это невозможно было поверить. Том мрачно подумал о том, что в приюте он не протянул бы и дня.

— Шоколадку, — в тон ему, так же растерянно ответил Гарри.

— Ты взял с собой?

— Угу, хотел дать тебе кусочек, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь, а потом достал из кармана внушительный сверток. Ему пришлось развязать веревку, развернуть бумагу, а потом — тонкую фольгу. Несмотря на это, глазам Тома предстало жалкое зрелище — бурая жижа. — Мерлинова борода! Я же все сделал, как сказала мама!

— Ничего, — успокоил Том, — сейчас поезд тронется, и я покажу тебе новое заклинание. Замораживает за секунду, вот увидишь.

Гарри улыбнулся, а Том прокрутил в голове собственные слова и покраснел. К ним заглянула пара гриффиндорцев, которым Гарри объяснил, что купе занято, и после никто больше не беспокоил их. Поезд тронулся, Том превратил жижу шоколада в подобие шоколадного мороженого, которое ему пришлось съесть. И хотя шоколадка хрустела на зубах, он в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Гарри без умолку рассказывал о том, как прошли его каникулы. Про то, как Хедвиг, его сова, подарок Хагрида, поперхнулась совиным печеньем, и маме Гарри пришлось срочно вызывать магозоолога, чтобы помочь ей. Потом приехал крестный Гарри и прокатил его на мотоцикле. Тому стало интересно, на каком, и Гарри начал описывать. Чтобы удобней было показывать руками, как выглядела конструкция, он сел рядом, и как раз в это время подъехала тележка со сладостями. Том достал горсть сиклей и купил им тыквенные пирожные. Они ели их, хохоча от того, как трещал мотоцикл Сириуса Блэка, Гарри измазался и попытался стереть все заклинанием, но вместо этого размазал пирожное еще хуже.

— Я забыл дать тебе подарок, — сказал он, когда стало ясно, что скоро поезд остановится. — Возьми. Ничего, что ты со Слизерина. Мне все равно. Мама говорит, что неважно, на каких мы факультетах.

— Мне так же сказал… — начал Том, и ему стало стыдно за то, что придется лгать, — один знакомый. У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок.

— Правда? — обрадовался Гарри.

Отдавая ему набор для зельеварения, который подарили Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор, Том чувствовал необычную радость. Как будто подарок дарили ему самому. Гарри открыл коробку и несколько секунд молчал, что в его случае было своего рода рекордом.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул он и обнял Тома. Так крепко, как будто собирался задушить.

Том оторопел. Он стоял, боясь шелохнуться, потому что ему страшно было находиться так близко с другим человеком, способным навредить или причинить боль, но одновременно он чувствовал приятное тепло — оно успокаивало.

— С Рождеством, — пробормотал Гарри, отстранился и быстро вышел со своим чемоданом и коробкой с подарком наперевес.

Пару минут Том простоял в вагоне. Отчасти чтобы его не заметили в сомнительной компании остальные, если вдруг Люциус не растрезвонит всем вокруг, что он ехал с гриффиндорцем. Отчасти из-за того, что ему хотелось запомнить до мелочей эти странные минуты в купе. Разговор про родственников, тыквенные пирожные, обмен подарками и крепкие теплые объятья, в которых не было никакого подвоха.

Одним из последних он вышел на перрон. Шел снег, мороз забрался под одежду. Толпа студентов шла в направлении замка. Том спрятал сверток, подаренный Гарри, под пальто, и пошел вместе с остальными.

Стол Слизерина за ужином обсуждал обыски Министерства, которые прошли на каникулах. Люциус Малфой громко возмущался, что его семью тоже затронула «волна возмутительного недоверия». Том жевал курицу, поглядывая по сторонам, и надеялся, что никто не обратит на него внимания. Ему вдруг стало страшно, что директор Диппет может проникать в сознание так же легко, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Он решил, что первым делом узнает в библиотеке, как защититься от этого заклинания.

Перед сном, дождавшись, когда Северус заснет, Том аккуратно развернул подарок. Внутри действительно была книга. Потрепанная, испачканная кругами от поставленных на нее кружек. «Сказки Барда Бидля», сборник историй для детей. Сначала Том расстроился, но, перевернув обложку, увидел надпись: «Дорогому сыну на Седьмой День Рождения!». Том долго разглядывал ровный почерк. Книгу, наверное, подарила Гарри его мама.

Потом, под одеялом, он стал листать страницы. Часть была нетронута, но на некоторых остались приписки. Почерк отличался, он явно принадлежал сверстнику Тома. Можно было убедиться, что это почерк Гарри, но Том понимал, как это глупо. Подозревать Гарри Поттера во лжи было все равно что считать приютских детей «цветочками», как любила повторять миссис Коул, то есть невероятной глупостью.

В приписках были бесполезные комментарии вроде «чума!» или «Мерлинова борода!», но были и другие. Например, возле одной истории Гарри написал: «Такая палочка, если ее найдут, причинит много вреда. Ходят слухи, что она у Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Можешь почитать в «Ежедневном Пророке» — они писали про это.»

Том потратил на возню с приписками два часа, и наутро страшно хотел спать, зато у него наконец появилась отправная точка для исследований. Он жалел, что времени на них будет мало из-за Тайной Комнаты. Но лучше иметь под рукой заметки, чем не иметь их. За завтраком Том попытался махнуть рукой Гарри, но тот не смотрел в его сторону.

Библиотекари Хогвартса допытывались до истинных причин интереса Тома к Основателям, и каждый день ему приходилось выдумывать подходящий повод. Прошел месяц, но никаких результатов он не добился. Разве что настроил библиотекарей против себя и чуть не провалил проверочную по зельям. К счастью, Северус подсказал ответ на последний вопрос.

Гарри Поттер продолжал блистать на уроках полетов. Ему пророчили карьеру чемпиона по квиддичу, и он хвастался всем желающим, что знает наизусть имена лучших игроков за последний век. Том стоял в стороне, пытаясь не привлекать внимания, но ловил себя на неприятной мысли, что ему хотелось бы, чтоб Гарри махнул ему рукой, позвал к себе. Чтоб он рассказывал про дурацких игроков в квиддич не всем желающим, а именно ему, Тому. Если бы не задание Гриндельвальда, он мог бы тратить на пустые глупые фантазии целые часы, но оно помогало сосредоточиться.

В феврале, сдавшись, Том объявил старушке в библиотеке, что ищет сведения по Тайной Комнате. Она сосала лакричную конфету, задумчиво глядела сквозь Тома, а потом, невероятно оживившись, побежала к полке. Том устремился за ней.

— Да! Да, конечно! — воскликнула волшебница.

Тому показалось, что ее улыбка в тусклом свете была зловещей. Она вытащила фолиант, привязанный цепью, и радостно заявила, что не может дать его без разрешения директора.

Нужно было найти способ добиться разрешения, хоть Том и не представлял — как. Он сломал всю голову, пока за завтраком не услышал вопрос Люциуса:

— Ну что, познакомился с родней?

Люциус спрашивал с явным презрением, и точно знал, как опустились Гонты, вернее — последний из Гонтов, но Том понял, что ему было нужно, чтоб убедить Диппета. Родословная, которую он, разумеется, узнал бы, если бы действительно был в гостях у дяди Морфина.

Задыхаясь, он взбежал по ступеням лестницы, потом привел себя в порядок и деликатно постучал.

— Том? Что на этот раз? — недовольно спросил Диппет.

На его столе собралось так много свитков, что за ними едва выглядывала седая макушка. Тому пришлось обойти стол.

— Могу ли я попросить, господин директор, возможности прочесть книгу в библиотеке?

— Книгу? Мерлинова борода! Ты хочешь взять книгу в библиотеке и отвлекаешь меня по таким пустякам?

— Простите, господин директор, — терпеливо ответил Том. — Дело в том, что эта книга очень важна для меня… на каникулах я был у своего дяди…

— Да, да, конечно! — воскликнул Диппет, оторвался от чтения одного из свитков и посмотрел на студента. — Ты ведь был у своих родственников, верно? Я боялся, ты отправишься в приют…

— Сэр? — вежливо уточнил Том.

— Ох, ваш чудовищный маггловский приют… впрочем, ничего нельзя было сделать. Министерство ясно дало понять, что не желает видеть ни души… такие времена, такие времена, — он печально покачал головой. — Так ты познакомился с родней? Как тебе Гонты? Кто там сейчас… ох, точно, Морфин, — Диппет помрачнел.

— Я бы хотел прочесть книгу, — сказал Том.

— Книгу? Да-да, разумеется. Мне нужно что-то подписать? — рассеянно спросил Диппет.

— Если вас не затруднит, — ответил Том, подсовывая бланк.

Диппет взглянул на него мельком, поставил подпись и вручил Тому:

— Надеюсь, Том, ты улучшишь свои успехи. Профессор Бинс говорил, что тебе стоит заниматься прилежнее… — с этими словами директор вернулся к чтению свитка.

Из-за его плеча Том заметил официальную печать Министерства.

Разумеется, профессор Бинс не мог сказать об успехах Тома ничего плохого, поскольку был призраком, а потому отличался здравомыслием. Том тянул руку хотя бы раз на каждом занятии, уже на зубок знал ответы на экзаменационные вопросы для первого курса, к тому же иногда задерживался, чтобы задать призраку каверзный вопрос, которые тот обожал. Диппет явно плохо понимал, что происходит, но это было к лучшему. Том получил, что хотел — разрешение прочесть заветную книгу.

Она, увы, оказалась чудовищно скучной. Для Тома, который считал, что из любой книги, даже самой глупой, можно извлечь полезные сведения, это стало настоящим открытием. В ней перечислялись ветви чистокровных семей, автор обильно посыпал их в предисловиях и послесловиях разнообразными великолепными качествами, и в целом был щедр на отступления от основной мысли. Он мог неожиданно рассказать о своих наблюдениях за драконами, которые, якобы, предпочитали ночное время дневному, а затем описать процесс трансформации оборотня. И все это в крохотном примечании к жизни одного из именитых, по его мнению, волшебников.

Библиотекарь, по всей видимости, решила обратить внимание Тома на книгу по той простой причине, что про Салазара Слизерина автор писал часто и с явным увлечением. Например, по его мнению, Салазар предпочитал башмаки из крокодиловой кожи. Для Тома эти бесценные сведения были, увы, бесполезны.

За чтением пролетела еще неделя. Приближалось время экзаменов, о которых преподаватели начали говорить, словно получили указание от Диппета, одновременно. МакГонагалл, обычно спокойная и уверенная в себе, теперь нервно шлепала палочкой по ладони, наблюдая за тем, как первокурсники пытаются выполнить задание. У Слагхорна дрожали руки, когда он подсыпал рубиновую пыль финальным ингредиентом для очередного зелья студентов.

Из-за необходимости торчать в библиотеке допоздна Том быстро растерял авторитет среди слизеринцев. Малфой косо смотрел на него с первого дня после каникул, а Беллатриса и Северус перестали подсаживаться за завтраком после того, как он не смог подсказать им правильные ответы на истории магии.

Вместе с неудачами в поисках Тайной Комнаты пришли кошмары. Раньше Том видел в них бедно одетую женщину, которая плакала возле камина, но теперь в них каждый раз проявлялся Морфин, которого заколдовал Гриндельвальд. От слизеринцев-старшекурсников Том узнал, что существует проклятье, позволяющее получить контроль над другим волшебником — Империо. Сон неизменно заканчивался тем, что Гриндельвальд переводил палочку на Тома и шептал: «Империо». Том просыпался, и, по словам Северуса, вскрикивал. К счастью, Снейп оказался не из болтливых, так что про крики остальные не знали, но все равно бессонница и кошмары делали Тома рассеянным.

За февралем пришел март, за ним — апрель. Оставались май и июнь, нужно было торопиться изо всех сил, а Том не знал даже, где именно искать вход в Тайную Комнату. Он стал бесцельно бродить по коридорам в одиночестве, из-за чего Люциус Малфой назвал его Флоббер-червем. Остальные подхватили и стали обращаться к нему Флоббер-Риддл. В другое время Том непременно нашел бы способ, как отомстить Малфою, но ему нельзя было привлекать внимание Диппета дуэлями, даже несерьезными, без опасных проклятий. Кроме того, Малфой не мешал поискам Тайной Комнаты. Скорее портил репутацию, которая изменилась бы тут же, как только Том нашел бы то, что искали Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор. Поэтому вместо того, чтоб обращать внимание на обидные прозвища, он продолжал бродить по замку.

Загадочная дверь проявилась первый раз, когда он шел по коридору, вспоминая разговор с Гриндельвальдом во время первой встречи. Вкус мороженого, покупки в Косой Аллее.

Дверь появилась там, где ее не было, и Том, осмотревшись по сторонам, открыл ее. Он открывал так десятки дверей, чтоб убедиться, что они заперты или внутри находится склад швабр.

На сей раз внутри было просторное помещение, заваленное грудой мусора. Том крикнул, надеясь, что объявится завхоз или другие студенты, но никого не было. Он обошел комнату — это заняло добрых пятнадцать минут со всеми остановками возле развалов мусора.

Сначала его охватил восторг. Комната явно была загадочной, учитывая, что он нашел несколько драгоценностей и старых книг. Вряд ли в нее можно было попасть просто так. Но потом он понял, что нет никаких причин считать ее Тайной Комнатой Салазара Слизерина. Здесь валялись старые флажки факультетов, стоял массивный пустой шкаф. Едва ли Салазар Слизерин решил закидать врагов флажками или шкафами.

На всякий случай Том попытался говорить на языке змей. Альбус Дамблдор научил его, что нужно делать. Представив ужа, с которым он разговаривал до сих пор, Том сказал: «Я пришел!». Ничего не произошло. Перебрав множество нелепых фраз, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя глупо, он вышел из комнаты, закрыл дверь.

Через пару минут дверь исчезла — он проверил это, пройдя мимо. Потом прошел еще несколько раз, и она появилась. Можно было написать о находке Дамблдору, но он не стал, подумав, каким был риск. Вряд ли ему позволят просто так прийти к сове и отправить послание в Нурменгард. Нужно было искать дальше.

Последняя неделя апреля оказалась просто отвратительной. Все началось на уроке полетов, где Том, измученный кошмарами, свалился с метлы. Хуже всего было, что Гарри подбежал к нему и помог подняться. Гриффиндорца, разумеется, стали расхваливать на все лады, а вот Тому досталось долгое скандирование: «Флоббер-Риддл». Он стерпел, проглотил обиду, чтобы за обедом услышать, что Джеймс Поттер во главе отряда авроров обнаружил Нурменгард во время секретной миссии. К цитадели Гриндельвальда уже стянули войска международные силы, «хозяева» до сих пор не показались, но это «дело времени».

Пожалев, что не успел рассказать про загадочную комнату, Том вылез из-за стола и решил, что не заснет, пока не обнаружит хоть какую-то зацепку. Ему было обидно, что даже эту возможность — провести каникулы в Нурменгарде, у него отняли. Еще обиднее было, что это сделал папаша Гарри Поттера.

— Эй, стой!

— Легок на помине, — пробормотал Том. Он не хотел оглядываться, но Гарри сам обогнул его и встал напротив.

— Слышал новости? — восхищенно спросил гриффиндорец.

— Кто их не слышал, — ответил Том.

— Круто, правда? Было бы здорово, если бы все закончилось. Представляешь? Конец войны и все такое.

— Ага, — сказал Том и попытался обойти Гарри. Даже сейчас ему не хотелось препираться с ним.

— Ты не рад? Слушай, ты ведь читал книжку, да?

— Немного, — признался Том. У него не было времени как следует вникать в детские сказки.

— Ты должен прочесть! Слышишь? — Гарри подбежал к нему, схватил за воротник и тряхнул так сильно, что Том приготовился защищаться.

— Пусти!

— Обещай мне, Том, — попросил Гарри, отступая. — Обещай, что прочтешь.

— Ладно, хорошо, я прочту, — сказал Том, чтоб Гарри отвязался от него, и ушел прочь от Большого Зала.

Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через месяц он не нашел ничего, что хоть отдаленно напоминало бы ему о Тайной Комнате. Каждая змейка, изображенная на барельефе, была исследована, как и все возможные намеки на Салазара, какие только Том мог придумать. Если Комната существовала, она была спрятана так надежно, что он не мог отыскать ее. Оставались кабинеты преподавателей, но он не мог просто вломиться в них. Даже попасть в кабинет Слагхорна оказалось проблемой, и там Том не нашел ничего важного. Едва ли Салазар спрятал свое наследие в комнате МакГонагалл или в гостиной Хаффлпаффа.

Подошло время экзаменов, к которым Том подготовился хуже, чем рассчитывал. Преподаватели не скрывали разочарования, когда принимали его работы. Даже бесстрастный Бинс промямлил, что «ожидал большего». Оставалось скрипеть зубами и надеяться, что Гриндельвальд с Дамблдором переживут осаду, простят полгода бесполезной работы и будут достаточно добры, чтобы взять его под опеку на время каникул.

Считая дни до окончания учебного года, больше всего он боялся, что ему придется вернуться в приют Вул. Даже перспектива оказаться на улице не пугала его так сильно. Просыпаясь утром после пары часов тяжелого сна, Том бежал завтракать, потом — на экзамен, а после ходил по подземельям, заброшенным секциям этажей. До последнего дня он надеялся, что Тайная Комната появится у него перед носом. До последнего дня надеялся, что Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор напишут ему от лица дяди.

Вместе с толпой студентов он позавтракал в последний день, собрал вещи и поехал в Лондон, предвкушая худшее. Никто не ждал его на платформе, но когда он пересек магический барьер, то увидел хмурую миссис Коул. Она требовательно протянула Тому руку и сказала:

— Пошевеливайся, Риддл.

Том позволил взять себя за руку, представляя, какие проклятья мог бы использовать на ней, до самого приюта. Там его встретили праздничным ужином — несладким пуддингом, от вида которого тошнило. Он не шел ни в какое сравнение с едой в Хогвартсе или Нурменгарде.

Приютские дети быстрее нужного сообразили, что Том — такой же человек, как они. Единственной хорошей новостью было, что книги не интересовали их до сих пор. Все вещи из Хогвартса постепенно исчезали, как бы он ни старался. На всякий случай, чтобы его не обвинили в использовании магии, Том прятал волшебную палочку под подушку вместе со «Сказками Барда Биддля» и амулетом Гриндельвальда.

Раньше ему удавалось держать приютских детей под контролем, потому что он использовал немного магии. Поджечь немного здесь, уколоть невидимой иголкой там. Они не знали, что именно Том делает, и эта растерянность давала ему преимущество. Но теперь ему нельзя было использовать магию. Он знал, что запрет касался всех студентов без исключения, и успел прочесть о многих случаях, когда даже непреднамеренное использование волшебства вне стен Школы заканчивалось катастрофой. Ему во что бы то ни стало нельзя было привлекать внимание Министерства.

К середине июля из-за влажной духоты, запахов капусты и гари, он едва мог сосредоточиться на чтении. В Хогвартсе ему выдали несколько потрепанных экземпляров для второго курса. Пришлось унижаться и объяснять, что он сирота, но такие мелочи Том даже не считал. Пусть сейчас он вежливо говорит со всяким сбродом. Стоит только открыть Тайную Комнату, и они услышат, с кем не стоит связываться.

— Слышишь, Риддл? Тебе посылочка! — расхохотался Деннис.

Том читал, сидя на кровати. Ему могло попасть за такое от миссис Коул, но даже она перестала гонять их по пустякам, так что он залезал под окно и наслаждался подобием сквозняка.

— Какая еще посылочка? От твоей мамаши? — спросил Том, даже не взглянув на Денниса.

— Да мы уже все слопали, Риддл! Держи — тут какой-то дурилка пишет, что скучает… Ха! Может у вас с ним любовь? Муа-муа, — и Деннис начал причмокивать губами, изображая поцелуи.

Тома насторожили слова про «дурилку», он оторвался от книги и увидел рядом с дверью смятую бумажку, очень похожую на остатки упаковки. Деннис как раз высовывал язык, так что Том заметил, что все его лицо измазано шоколадом.

Спрыгнув с кровати, Том пошел к бумажке, когда появилась миссис Коул.

— Тебе пришла посылка, — сказала она.

— Ясно, — ответил Том, глядя на смятую бумажку у себя под ногами.

— Мы в приюте Вул привыкли делиться, Том, — добавила она.

— Я понял, — прошептал Том, наклонился к бумажке, забрал ее и пошел обратно — на кровать.

— Читать нужно за столом, — строго добавила миссис Коул, но закрыла дверь и отвязалась от него.

Том прыгнул на кровать и стал медленно разворачивать бумагу. Внутри простой бежевой обертки лежала записка на пергаменте. В Хогвартсе все писали на такой бумаге. Том бережно развернул записку и прочел:

«Привет, Том!

Надеюсь, у тебя отличные каникулы. В моей комнате страшная жара. Я открываю дверь, чтоб стало чуть-чуть прохладней. Ты тоже так делаешь?

Отец все время на заданиях, почти не появляется дома. Это секрет, ладно?

Короче говоря, ко мне опять приезжал крестный, и он привез целую кучу конфет, а я столько не ем, и я подумал… В общем, ты только, пожалуйста, не думай, что это из-за того, что ты жил в приюте. Теперь-то у тебя все будет хорошо, да? Короче, я решил отправить тебе половину.

Извини, что не попрощался как следует на Кингс-Кросс. Мама забрала меня очень быстро, мы торопились.

Напиши мне, пожалуйста, как у тебя дела.

Гарри»

Том прочел письмо несколько раз, заложил им книгу, которую читал, и стал держать под подушкой вместе с остальными важными вещами. Он сначала думал попросить миссис Коул отправить письмо, но на обертке не было обратного адреса, к тому же единственные деньги, которые были у Тома, принадлежали миру волшебников.

Через неделю пришла еще одна посылка, которой обрадовались Деннис и его компания. Никаких писем Том не получил, но услышал, что какую-то «мерзость» потопили в туалете. Возможно, речь шла о крысе, а возможно — о письме от Гарри Поттера.

На первой неделе августа, когда погода испортилась, и Том начал кутаться в одеяло по вечерам, чтоб не простыть, посреди ночи раздался необычный стук. Том проснулся от него, сел в кровати, выхватив палочку, и приготовился отражать атаку. Ему снилось, что авроры во главе с Джеймсом Поттером разоблачили его попытки отыскать Тайную Комнату. Но дело было в сове.

Хедвиг сидела за окном и вежливо стучала по деревянной раме клювом. Тук-тук. Том распахнул окно, пропустил сову, которая держала письмо, а потом стал объяснять ей, что у него нет совиного печенья, но она ответила ему: «Угу», и улетела.

— Ладно, — растерянно сказал Том, забрал с пола письмо и, услышав шаги в коридоре, нырнул под одеяло с головой.

Миссис Коул проверила его комнату, заглянула под кровать, в шкаф, а потом ушла. Том, стиснув зубы, терпел ночной досмотр, повторяя себе, что самое важное было у него при себе.

Гарри написал: «Я отправлю Хедвиг завтра в то же время. Напиши, если тебе нужна помощь!».

Засыпая, Том представил, что напишет Гарри все, с самого начала. Про встречу с Гриндельвальдом и Дамблдором, про Тайную Комнату, про Гонтов и отца, который бросил Тома и не хотел искать. Потом напишет про миссис Коул и ее помощниц, про бесконечные строчки, которыми его наказывали за любую провинность. Гарри прилетит на метле, они съедят тыквенные пирожные, откроют вместе учебник для второго курса и попробуют…

Посреди ночи Том проснулся из-за того, что слишком сильно сжимал волшебную палочку. Он растерялся, решил, что дело в кошмаре, разжал пальцы, и Деннис ловко выхватил ее, убежал из комнаты, хлопнул дверью, а потом подпер чем-то.

— Открой! — заорал Том, начал бить кулаком по двери, забыв обо всем на свете. — Открой сейчас же, или ты пожалеешь! Я заставлю тебя пожалеть! Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен!

Дверь действительно открыли через несколько минут, но вовсе не Деннис, а миссис Коул. Тому пришлось простоять в углу на коленях до утра, и только потом она соизволила выслушать, что была украдена вещь. Выстроив всех детей перед завтраком, миссис Коул с мягкой улыбкой сказала:

— Дети, ночью кто-то из вас забрал чужое. Я хочу, чтобы этот человек извинился и вернул то, что, несомненно, по ошибке, взял в комнате Тома. Ну? Деннис? Разве это был не ты?

Деннис похлопал глазами и ответил, что никогда бы не взял чужого, а миссис Коул поверила ему. Она терпеливо спросила у каждого, а потом посмотрела на Тома и спросила:

— Ты уверен, что это важная вещь, Том?

Он не мог сказать ей при всех, что у него украли волшебную палочку. Он не смог бы сказать такое, даже если бы она сама была волшебницей. Волшебная палочка была его оружием, источником всех его сил. С ее помощью Том собирался стать величайшим волшебником. И Деннису удалось стащить ее, пока Том спал. Разве в этом можно было признаться?

— Может и нет, миссис Коул, — ответил он.

Днем он написал ответ Гарри: «Со мной все в порядке». Конечно, это была ложь, но написать правду Том не мог. Это было бы все равно, что просить милостыню или выпрашивать игрушку.

Дождавшись, когда прилетит Хедвиг, он отдал письмо, надежно закрыл окно и пошел на охоту, как в старые времена. У него осталась пара камней в тайнике, и он все еще знал, как с ними обращаться. В конце концов, Деннису удалось добиться своего положения лишь потому, что Тому стало все равно, что про него здесь думают. Но теперь приютские слишком распоясались, и нужно было показать им, что связываться с ним опасно. Пусть даже миссис Коул лишит его сладкого до конца каникул. Все равно никакие сладости в приюте не сравнятся с тем, что Том пробовал в Хогвартсе.

— Мы тебя ждали, Риддл! — обрадовался Деннис. С ним были еще двое: Эрик и Билли. Втроем они накинулись на Тома, но он ожидал подвоха, поэтому сходу пнул одного в бок, другому наступил на ногу, а Деннису достался удар камнем. Так же быстро, как они решили напасть на Тома, дети передумали. Игра перестала казаться легкой, так что Билли рванул в коридор, а Эрик, еще разок попытавшись врезать Тому, последовал за ним. Они с Деннисом остались вдвоем.

Том шагнул вперед, прижимая противника к стенке, ударил, попав по руке, которой Деннис закрывал лицо, и сказал:

— Еще раз свяжешься со мной — тебе не поздоровится. Понял?

Деннис задрожал, но когда Том стал опускать камень — кинулся вперед, толкнул, они рухнули и покатились по полу. Камень выпал из руки Тома, остались только кулаки. Деннис сражался так яростно, как будто решил убить Тома, и тому пришлось бы туго, если б он не привык терпеть боль. Несколько минут они колотили друг друга без особого толка, потому что оба начали уставать, и тут к ним прибежала миссис Коул с помощницами.

До конца каникул Тому разрешили выходить из комнаты только для завтрака и ужина, отобрали все книги и другие вещи. Он сидел в затасканной одежде, которую кто-то пожертвовал приюту, и ждал, когда прилетит Хедвиг, но она так и не появилась.

Тридцать первого августа Том ожидал, что за ним приедет профессор МакГонагалл, но вместо этого дверь в комнату широко распахнула миссис Коул. Она была взвинчена, потребовала у Тома описать, что такое «волшебная палочка», потом устроила взбучку Деннису и велела всем как следует отмыться перед учебным годом. Тому разрешили идти с остальными. Среди мыла, грязной воды и недовольного шепота он пытался понять, вернут ему палочку или нет.

Все, что у него осталось, — медальон Гриндельвальда. Том решил, что воспользуется им, если первого сентября никто не придет к нему, чтобы отвезти в Хогвартс. Конечно, он не открыл Тайную Комнату, но разве он сможет открыть ее, если не попадет в Школу?

Оказалось, что везти Тома на платформу 9 ¾ поручили миссис Коул, которая была крайне возмущена этой обязанностью. Всю дорогу она рассказывала, как ей подобных добропорядочных граждан используют всевозможные эксплуататоры и лентяи. Тому было бы безразлично, что она несет, но вещи, все вещи для учебы, включая палочку, до сих пор были у нее. Она отказывалась заговаривать с ним о чем-либо, кроме еды, одежды и средств гигиены, с того дня, как разняла их с Деннисом.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы там из тебя сделают человека, — сказала на прощанье миссис Коул, вручая ему чемодан.

Том не стал утруждаться ответом, схватил чемодан и пошел к магическому барьеру. Нырнув сквозь него, он побежал к поезду.

— Хей, Гонт! — крикнули сзади.

Услышав знакомую фамилию, Том остановился и развернулся. Люциус Малфой медленно подошел к нему, на его лице сияла радостная улыбка.

— Мой отец в июле купил у Гонтов одну безделушку. Сказал, ее отдали за бесценок. Сказал, там воняет. Значит, вот где ты проводил лето? Странно, что отец тебя не видел. Может быть, тебя вернули в приют, Риддл? Может, ты никому не нужен?

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Том. — Мне плевать на тебя и твое мнение. Можешь носиться со своей родословной и показывать всем колдографии, вырванные из учебников. Ты ведь пустое место без них. Забыл, кто помогал тебе с трансфигурацией?

Малфой поджал губы, но быстро нашелся:

— Посмотрим, как остальным понравится узнать, какой ты на самом деле, Флоббер-Риддл.

Люциус ушел с видом победителя, а Том стал ждать, чтобы больше не пересекаться с ним до самого замка. Нужно было найти купе, где никто не знал его. Подошло бы даже купе с первокурсниками.

Со стороны барьера вышел Гарри Поттер с тележкой, на которой были разложены его вещи и клетка Хедвиг. Том попытался ускользнуть, вспомнив о своем письме. К тому же после разговора с Малфоем меньше всего он хотел оставаться в компании гриффиндорца. У него и так будет куча проблем. Стоило промолчать или ответить Люциусу что-то помягче.

— Хей! Привет, Том! — раздалось за плечом, когда Том уже добрался до последнего вагона.

Пришлось остановиться. Игнорировать Поттера было бы слишком грубо.

— Да, привет, Гарри, — сказал Том.

— Как прошли каникулы? — спросил Гарри.

— Ничего, нормально, — ответил Том.

Гарри оглядел его с ног до головы. Том не сразу понял, на что именно тот смотрит. Приютская одежда — конечно. Миссис Коул не желала ничего слышать и одела его в дурацкие обноски. «Самые новые», по ее словам, но разве это могло сравниться с тем, что он получил от Гриндельвальда с Дамблдором?

— Я просто… — начал Том.

— Давай найдем купе? — перебил Гарри. Тому не пришлось выдумывать, почему он стоит в старых подшитых штанах и пиджаке.

Несмотря на то, что им удалось быстро найти свободное купе и занять хорошие места, Гарри не стал, как обычно, болтать. Том подыскивал повод уйти, потому что ясно было — Гарри еще думает про одежду, письмо и Мерлин знает что еще. Но потом, когда Гарри заговорил, Том замер и сидел, как вкопанный, пока не наступила тишина.

— Летом папу ранили. Я не стал тебе писать. Подумал, что тебе станет страшно, если ты узнаешь. Они… ну, сторонники Гриндельвальда, приходили к некоторым семьям волшебников. Я попросил маму, чтоб она отправила тебе посылку. Чтоб проверить, где ты. Так что я узнал, что ты в приюте, и обрадовался. Они бы не стали там искать. Еще я написал Гермионе, но это потому что она магглорожденная, и ей бы никто, кроме меня, не стал писать. Мама говорит, что надо нести ответственность за тех, кто тебе доверяет. В общем, папа был на операции, на задании. Как обычно. Мы с мамой ждали его к ужину. Он обычно возвращался в девять. Но он пришел в полночь. Верней, его вроде как привели. У него кровь была на лице. Мама сказала: «Хвала Мерлину». Я ему помог сесть, налил чаю. Знаешь, может даже хорошо, что у тебя нет родителей… ну, вернее… извини, я просто хочу сказать, что я испугался. Я сразу подумал, вдруг они придут к тебе. У тебя же есть этот символ, так? Тебе бы надо от него избавиться. Не знаю, как они вычисляют, к кому приходить. Я спросил у мамы, можно тебе будет провести у нас каникулы на Рождество, и она сказала, что, конечно, можно.

Они молчали, пока поезд не тронулся. Том с помощью чар захлопнул дверь перед носом у Беллатрисы, которая стала кричать в купе: «Флоббер-Риддл!».

— Сейчас с ним все нормально? — спросил он у Гарри, игнорируя рожицы, которые строила за стеклом Беллатриса.

— Да, полный порядок, — сказал Гарри.

Еще несколько минут прошло в молчании. Раньше обычного пришла женщина, которая торговала сладостями. Том вспомнил, что они сели в последний вагон. У него оставалось немного мелочи, которую он отложил, чтоб заказать по почте книги или выпуски «Пророка». Выглянув в проем, он купил пару тыквенных пирожных и снова закрыл дверь.

Когда он сел рядом с Гарри, тот ненадолго отвернулся и поправил очки. Том понял, что он пытается спрятать слезы.

— На, держи, — сказал Том нарочито громко.

— О, да, спасибо! — так же громко ответил Гарри.

Молчание снова обрушилось на них. Гарри сидел совсем близко. Том слышал его дыхание, то ровное, то сбивчивое, и чувствовал, что борьба со слезами не закончилась. Гарри Поттеру было страшно, и он по неизвестной Тому причине выбрал именно это купе и это время, чтобы, пусть ненадолго, поделиться страхом.

— Держи, я не доем все, — сказал Том, разломив пополам свое пирожное. Гарри потянулся к сладости. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Том почувствовал, что рука Гарри была ледяной. Он сразу посмотрел, не открыто ли окно, но оно было закрыто.

Гарри торопливо запихнул в рот пирожное, громко шмыгнул носом и сказал:

— Знаешь, а я собираюсь попасть в сборную. В этом году будет свободно место ловца. Знаю, ты не любишь квиддич…

— Нет! Нет, я люблю квиддич, я просто…

— Эй, слушай, — вдруг серьезно сказал Гарри, посмотрев на Тома заплаканными глазами. — Слушай, тебе не нужно врать мне. Честно. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится квиддич, ну и что. Тебе не надо мне врать, чтобы понравиться…

— Я не хочу тебе нравиться, — поспешно возразил Том.

— Да я не о том, — сказал Гарри, отвернувшись. — Все хотят… ну, я тоже хочу кому-нибудь нравиться. Преподавателям, маме. Да всем подряд, если подумать.

Они опять замолчали. Том пытался понять, о чем говорит заплаканный Гарри Поттер, и ему казалось, что у него получается, но мысли не удавалосьпоместить в слова.

— Мне очень жаль, что твоего отца ранили, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри.

Тишина, которая наступила, больше не была неловкой. Том сидел рядом с Гарри, слушал мерный стук колес поезда, доносящиеся изредка гудки. Ему было уютно, он словно оказался в Нурменгарде — в безопасности.

— Гарри?

— Да?

— Почему ты решил сесть со мной в купе год назад? Из-за того, что я спросил у твоей мамы, как пройти на платформу?

Гарри долго молчал, прежде чем ответить:

— У тебя был такой взгляд, как будто ты хочешь меня убить. И я решил, что в лепешку расшибусь, но стану твоим другом.

— Зачем? — спросил Том.

— Я подумал, если я буду другом такого волшебника, мне ничего не будет страшно. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Ты же лучший студент нашего курса.

— Откуда ты знал, что я буду хорошо учиться?

— Я же сказал, у тебя на лице было написано.

— Что я хочу тебя убить?

— Ну да.

До самого Хогвартса они больше не разговаривали. Том все еще пытался понять услышанное, но куда важнее было, что после всех невзгод он все-таки выбрался из приюта и теперь мог с новыми силами взяться за поиски Тайной Комнаты. Он решил, что в случае успеха потребует у Гриндельвальда, чтобы тот оставил в покое семью Поттеров. Они ведь были отличными волшебниками, нужно было просто объяснить им, что они заняли неправильную сторону.

— До скорого, Том, — сказал Гарри перед тем, как выйти.

Том задержался, внимательно осмотрел купе на случай, если они что-то забыли, посмотрел из окна на поток студентов. Ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало понять, где находится Тайная Комната.

Навстречу Гарри вышла Гермиона Грейнджер, о которой тот говорил. Магглорожденная волшебница. Том посмотрел, как они обнялись, и ему захотелось ударить Гермиону Грейнджер, но вслед за первым импульсом пришла идея.

— Девчонки… — прошептал Том, обернулся, убедился, что никто не слышал его, и пошел к выходу с новой идеей.

Он обошел все места, где мог быть наследник Слизерина, но что если Основатель спрятал вход там, где найти его смогла бы наследница? Что если достаточно заглянуть в спальни девочек, и там найдется заветный вход? Было еще несколько туалетов. Том решил, что обойдет все, а потом будет искать способы попасть в закрытые комнаты. Наведается к директору — столько раз, сколько нужно. Пойдет к профессору Слагхорну и профессору МакГонагалл. Сунет нос в каждую щель, если это понадобится. Чем быстрей он найдет то, что ищут Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор, тем быстрей можно будет поставить точку в войне. И у него появится возможность требовать. Сначала он спрячет то, что будет внутри… например, в той комнате, где хранятся предметы. Ну а потом можно будет сказать им все, чего он хочет. После этого у Гарри не останется выбора — только увидеть своими глазами, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Альбус Дамблдор держат слово.

Всю первую неделю Том предвкушал триумф. Он просыпался с мыслью, что к вечеру наверняка найдет Тайную Комнату, а засыпал, рассчитывая найти ее на следующий день. Когда ничего не вышло, он все еще не унывал. У него было полно времени. Никто не торопил его. «Ежедневный Пророк» выпускал глупые статейки о том, что магический мир «застыл на пороге», но они были так похожи одна на другую, что даже хаффлпаффцы перестали верить им.

На второй неделе Тома застали в туалете для девочек Беллатриса с подружками. Новость быстро разлетелась, Люциус придумал ему новое прозвище: «Том-Облом», и его радостно скандировали все слизеринцы. Стайка первокурсников решила, что будет очень смешно бегать за ним с криками, и он не мог незаметно ходить по этажам, когда попадался им на глаза.

К третьей неделе дурное настроение, которое не покидало Тома, укрепили кошмары. Он видел, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд накладывает Империо сначала на Морфина Гонта, потом на Тома, а потом на Джеймса Поттера. Северус посоветовал ему принимать снотворное, но Том знал, что снотворное не поможет ему с кошмарами.

Как и раньше, Гарри Поттер редко подходил к нему в Школе. Том не спрашивал, почему, и сам не пытался заговорить, потому что боялся, что разговор зайдет в тупик или закончится новой ссорой. Иногда он радовался, что Гарри не подходит, особенно когда рядом было много студентов. Но иногда, если они были почти одни, он надеялся, что Гарри спросит какую-нибудь мелочь или передаст шоколадку от крестного или сделает еще что-нибудь. Засыпая, Том надеялся, что Гарри не попадет в его кошмар. Было бы совсем глупо бормотать имя другого студента, чтобы Северус потом разболтал все Люциусу.

Приближался Хэллоуин. Том знал, что на празднике будет большинство студентов и преподавателей, поэтому искал повод оказаться в другом месте. Можно было принять рвотное и сказаться больным, но его могли запереть в больничном крыле. Можно было спрятаться, но тогда его стали бы искать, и он не сомневался, что в Школе было достаточно способов найти потерявшегося студента.

В поисках способа на время исчезнуть Том не оставлял попыток вызнать полезные сведения у профессора Слагхорна, который стал прикладываться к бутылке куда чаще, чем в минувшем учебном году. Том подозревал, что это было связано с новостями из «Ежедневного Пророка». Возможно, к профессору Слагхорну тоже приходили последователи Гриндельвальда.

Накануне Хэллоуина, задержавшись после урока зельеварения, Том подошел к профессору и спросил, как тот относится к «международной ситуации».

— В чем дело, Том? Почему тебя вдруг стало беспокоить, что пишут в «Пророке»?

— Я просто… я слышал, что семьи некоторых волшебников пострадали. Странно, что «Пророк» пишет про напряженную ситуацию, но умалчивает фамилии тех, кто действительно пострадал. Разве они не должны честно освещать ситуацию?

Слагхорн проглотил наживку:

— Ты верно подметил, Том! Еще как должны! Будь я проклят, если они не должны, но они боятся. Многие боятся, Том, — он сказал это таким голосом, что Том понял — об этом страхе Слагхорн знал не понаслышке.

— Как вы думаете, профессор, в Хогвартсе безопасно? — продолжил Том.

— В Хогвартсе? О, да, разумеется! Ты думаешь, эти разбойники могут заявиться сюда? Как бы не так, Том. Даже им не хватит наглости лезть в Школу. Основатели постарались сделать ее неприступной крепостью, чтоб защитить юных волшебников, которые только начинают свой путь.

— Неужели Хогвартс настолько хорошо защищен, профессор? Почему же другие места нельзя защитить так же?

— Ну, Том, ты еще юн, тебе может показаться, что магия дает безграничную власть. Увы, это не так. Магия лишь инструмент. Иногда в умелых руках она помогает достигнуть высот, но мало кто и по сей день может сравниться с Основателями. Многие пытались разгадать их секреты, Том, но, увы, защита Хогвартса для нас до сих пор — неизведанная земля.

— Разве нет совсем никаких сведений, профессор? Я слышал про Тайную Комнату, которую оставил Салазар Слизерин.

— О! — обрадовался Слагхорн. — Да, я помню, ты и раньше высказывал интерес к этому легендарному месту. Не думаю, что Салазар создал Тайную Комнату для защиты Хогвартса от внешних врагов, но ты прав в том, что считаешь ее наследием Основателей. Салазар Слизерин придерживался радикальных взглядов, которые не приветствуются в современном обществе. Мы относимся к магглорожденным с должным уважением, Том. Вряд ли Салазар был бы в восторге от такого расклада. Тайная Комната, насколько мне известно, была задумана им для того, чтобы спустя годы загадочный наследник воплотил в жизнь его планы. Очистил, если так можно выразиться, замок от тех, кто был рожден в семьях магглов. Надеюсь, мы не доживем до времени, когда Тайная Комната будет открыта. К тому же она, вполне возможно, всего лишь миф.

— Но если бы она существовала, профессор, как вы считаете, где она могла бы находиться? — спросил Том.

— Салазар был известен тем, что общался со змеями, Том. Я бы сказал тебе, что она может находиться за пределами Хогвартса, где живут змеи, но вряд ли это правда. По легенде она находится в замке, — он крепко задумался. — Быть может, подземелья? Странно, что тебя так интересует этот вопрос.

— Я подумал, что Тайная Комната и то, что в ней находится, может помочь в войне с Гриндельвальдом, — сказал Том.

Профессор Слагхорн прищурился, разглядывая его:

— Помочь в войне? Ты не перестаешь удивлять меня, Том. Я не думал, что тебя так заботит политика. Что ж, ты можешь быть прав. Иногда на войне приходится использовать любые методы. Почему бы тебе не сходить к директору? Вдруг его заинтересуют твои идеи?

— Боюсь, профессор, что я на плохом счету у директора Диппета. Он превратно понял мое желание остаться в Хогвартсе в прошлом году, во время каникул. Я застал в его кабинете отряд авроров. Мне бы не хотелось беспокоить его лишний раз.

— Вот как, — протянул Слагхорн. — Ты ведь не собираешься _найти_ Тайную Комнату, Том? Я имею в виду, действительно найти ее?

— Нет, профессор. Разумеется, нет. Думаю, я достаточно задержал вас. Большое спасибо, что уделили мне время.

Он вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и тяжело вздохнул. Слагхорн, даже в самом хорошем расположении духа, был бесполезен для него. Оставалось только воплотить в жизнь идею с рвотным.

Размышляя над тем, где взять зелье так, чтобы никто не заподозрил его, Том прошел мимо туалета для девочек. Дверь была открыта, изнутри не доносилось ни звука, и он решил рискнуть еще раз. Внимательно осмотрелся, проверил соседние коридоры и нырнул внутрь. Никого не было. Туалет был совершенно пуст.

Том, стараясь действовать быстро, обошел все кабинки, заглянул за унитазы, проверил плитки кафеля, и перешел к раковине. На одной, покрытая известью, была изображена змея.

Он отступил, не веря своим глазам, потом подошел к раковине и еще раз осмотрел ее. Змея никуда не исчезла. Она была всего лишь неподвижной частью крана, и явно не собиралась в ближайшее время покинуть насиженное место. Том вышел из туалета, еще разок проверил коридоры, вернулся и прикрыл дверь заклинанием. Оно не помогло бы, если бы дверь решили открыть всерьез, но могло дать ему время.

Желания поскорей выяснить правду и сделать все осторожно боролись в нем. Он провел пальцем по змее и шепнул:

— Привет.

Ничего не произошло. Перебрав уйму слов, он начал думать, что напал на ложный след, когда змея зашевелилась, услышав: «Откройся». Тому стало смешно — как он мог не догадаться сразу. Конечно, наследнику Салазара достаточно было приказать Комнате открыться. Все было проще простого.

Сложный механизм пришел в действие, открыв Тому узкий проход вниз. Он подсветил темноту, но волшебного света не хватало, чтобы достигнуть дна. Вот так просто лезть в неизвестность? Нет, лучше всего было убедиться, что никто не зайдет в туалет без особой нужды. Подождать, когда все сядут за стол.

Но перед глазами Тома возникли образы из кошмаров. Недовольный Геллерт Гриндельвальд, Морфин с пустым взглядом, парализованный Империо папа Гарри. Том шагнул вперед.

После головокружительного спуска Том приземлился на покрытый плесенью и влагой пол достаточно мягко, чтобы прийти себя за считанные секунды. Он словно побывал на аттракционе. Перед ним был длинный коридор, освещенный факелами, которые, судя по количеству паутины под ними, висели здесь сотни лет.

Выставив палочку вперед, Том медленно двинулся по коридору, прислушиваясь к тихим звукам падающих капель и эху собственных шагов. Нужно было как можно скорее добраться до конца коридора. Будет лучше, если его не хватятся вечером. Можно будет вернуться на Хэллоуин.

Место выглядело пустым и заброшенным. Здесь обитали крысы и, по всей видимости, иногда забредали пауки, хотя Том не заметил ни одного. Скелеты грызунов несколько раз попадались ему по пути.

В конце коридора в просторном подземном зале возвышалась величественная скульптура. Выступая из стены, она нависала над пространством зала, заставляя ощущать трепет. Том решил, что перед ним скульптура Салазара Слизерина, но из-за огромного масштаба сложно было судить о том, как именно тот выглядел. Мог ли Том быть похож на него?

— Откройся, — сказал Том скульптуре, надеясь, что фокус подействует второй раз.

Рот Салазара Слизерина раскрылся, и из него наружу поползло нечто, от чего Том попытался закрыться Щитовыми чарами, и стал медленно отступать к коридору.

«Ты — наследник Слизерина», — говорил он себе, делая крошечный шаг назад.

«Тебе нельзя бояться этого существа», — повторял он, заставляя себя уменьшить шаги еще чуть-чуть, пока, наконец, не замер.

Огромная змея вылезла из проема, свернулась кольцом перед Томом и уставилась на него слепым взглядом. Он стоял, не двигаясь, и она тоже не шевелилась.

— Ты понимаешь меня? — спросил Том на парселтанге.

Змея опустила голову, пошевелила хвостом, и снова замерла. Это могло означать «да», но могло быть простой реакцией на звук.

— Ты — оружие Салазара Слизерина? — спросил Том.

Змея снова опустила голову.

Том огляделся, ища в зале подсказки о том, что делать дальше. Он спустился в Тайную Комнату, прошел по коридору, открыл проем в статуе и поговорил со змеей.

— Покажи, что ты можешь, — сказал он, когда понял, что в зале нет никаких намеков.

Змея бросилась вперед так быстро, что он не успел опомниться. Нырнув в коридор, откуда вышел Том, она скрылась из виду. Он понял, что змея собралась сделать, когда услышал в голове голос Слагхорна. Их недавний разговор. Салазар Слизерин собирался избавиться от магглорожденных.

— Стой! — закричал Том. — Вернись!

Эхо его голоса многократно отразилось от стен. Он надеялся, что змея услышит отголоски.

Через несколько минут, когда Том уже побежал навстречу, она и впрямь вернулась и замерла перед ним.

— Тебе нужно оставаться здесь, — строго сказал он. — Понятно?

Змея кивнула и медленно поползла к залу, где они встретились. Том побежал дальше по коридору. Ему нужно было вернуться в гостиную как можно скорее.

Сердце готово было вырваться из груди. Том давно так не радовался. Может быть, с тех пор, как Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор забрали его из приюта, чтобы показать Косую Аллею. Он чувствовал, что находится в шаге от победы. Оставалось только вернуться, найти способ рассказать Гриндельвальду о находке, и он мог с чистой совестью считать, что выполнил свою часть сделки.

Выбраться из Комнаты было сложнее, чем спуститься в нее, но Том нашел удобный способ, и вывалился в туалет через несколько минут. Его одежда была испачкана, но он мог очистить ее заклинанием, нужно было только…

Взгляд Тома наткнулся на лежащее тело рядом с ближайшей кабинкой. Он подошел ближе и посмотрел на него. Миртл — девочка, старше, чем он, на один год. Третьекурсница. Она была мертва, и Том сразу понял, что причиной смерти была змея, которой он отдал неверный приказ.

Склонившись над телом, он пытался понять, как именно умерла Миртл, но не мог. Его заворожила неподвижность маски, в которую превратилось лицо девочки.

— Проклятье, — прошептал он, спохватившись.

Нужно было закрыть вход в Тайную Комнату и как можно быстрее бежать прочь.

Том подошел к раковине, сказал: «Закройся», дождался, пока механизм сомкнет проход, и выглянул из туалета. К счастью, никто не проходил мимо.

Он побежал, не оглядываясь назад, и добрался до лестниц. Они меняли направление, ему пришлось ждать. Пара студентов спускалась. Они назвали его «Том-Облом», но он ничего не ответил и побежал дальше. Ему нужно было оказаться в противоположном крыле замка, когда найдут Миртл. Самым убедительным была башня Гриффиндора.

Подбирая возможные причины, для чего ему торчать у портрета, он почти добрался до него, когда услышал:

— Том, что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри шел к спальням Гриффиндора вместе с Гермионой Грейнджер.

«Они что, все время вместе?» — разозлился Том.

— Я просто гулял, — ляпнул он.

— Гулял? — нахмурилась Грейнджер.

— Гермиона, я тебя догоню, — сказал Гарри, подталкивая ее вперед. — Хочешь, спустимся в Большой Зал? Мерлинова борода, что с тобой произошло?

— Откуда ты… как ты…

— Нам надо зайти в туалет, — решил Гарри.

— Нет! — крикнул Том. Он понял, что теряет контроль, и стиснул зубы. — Нет, не надо, — добавил он шепотом.

— Ты где так вымазался? — тихо спросил Гарри, шагнув ближе.

Мимо прошла пара гриффиндорцев, которые бросили в их сторону презрительный взгляд. Том не заблуждался, что презрение относилось к нему, а не к Гарри.

— Упал, — сказал Том, не слишком заботясь о том, какую ложь городить после того, что уже сказал вслух.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе? — спросил Гарри. — Про то, что тебе не обязательно врать?

— Извини, Гарри, мне пора, — ответил Том и пошел обратно — спускаться к подземелью.

По дороге он убеждал себя, что все сложилось отлично. Гарри видел его и сможет подтвердить это, если будут спрашивать, где был Том, когда умерла проклятая Миртл. Но внутренний голос добавлял, что Гарри заметил, как сильно Том нервничает. Грязь, растерянность — это почти доказательства вины. Где в Хогвартсе можно упасть и испачкаться в плесени с ног до головы?

Стоило Тому пройти в гостиную, профессор Слагхорн появился следом за ним и объявил, что всем студентам нужно немедленно прибыть в Большой Зал. Том попытался проскользнуть в спальню, чтобы переодеться, но Люциус толкнул его к выходу. Бесполезно было просить его подождать.

В Большом Зале исчезли столы. Студенты Хаффлпаффа уже стояли в дальнем конце полным составом — их спальни находились ближе всего к залу. Последними пришли гриффиндорцы. Том старался лишний раз не смотреть в их сторону, чтобы случайно не встретиться взглядом с Гарри.

— Произошла трагедия! — крикнул директор Диппет, едва зайдя в зал вместе с группой преподавателей.

Студенты начали перешептываться. Несколько слизеринцев предположило, что Гриндельвальд проник в Школу.

— Ученица третьего курса, Элизабет Миртл, была убита, — сказал Диппет чуть тише, но всем было отчетливо слышно его голос.

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Том чувствовал, как колотится сердце. Несмотря на то, что все время он думал о том, чтобы не смотреть по сторонам, его взгляд сам собой обратился к толпе гриффиндорцев и безошибочно нашел Гарри Поттера. Тот внимательно смотрел на Тома и хмурился. Том отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы понять, о чем думает Гарри. На секунду получить способность Гриндельвальда. Он надеялся, что Гарри поймет, какая чудовищная ошибка произошла всего несколько минут назад. Не прошло даже часа. Или он потерял счет времени?

— Сотрудники Министерства Магии уже выступили из Лондона, — продолжал Диппет. — Вскоре они прибудут в Хогвартс. Ситуация находится под контролем, но вы должны быть предельно бдительны. Любые подозрительные события могут быть важны в расследовании. Все, кто считает, что обладает полезной информацией, должны подойти к деканам своих факультетов.

После речи Диппета зал наполнили гул голосов и обычные звуки: шаги, вздохи, кашель. Хогвартс вновь ожил, но Том продолжал неподвижно стоять, глядя на противоположную сторону. Нужно было найти способ заставить Гарри молчать, но он не мог отвернуться. Как будто, пока они смотрели друг на друга, все могло решиться само собой.

Двери Большого Зала снова открылись. Вошла группа авроров. Том прикусил губу, когда увидел среди вошедших Джеймса Поттера. Теперь все пропало. Конечно, Гарри все расскажет отцу. Странный разговор, грязь на одежде Тома.

Авроры подошли к Диппету и долго говорили с ним. Затем тот, кто вошел первым, обвел взглядом всех собравшихся студентов. Они притихли. Аврор перекинулся с Диппетом парой фраз и пошел к профессору Слагхорну.

— Мне понадобится ваша помощь, — сказал он грубым хриплым голосом, от которого не стоило ждать ничего хорошего. Том попытался спрятаться в толпе.

— Разумеется, Аластор, — сказал Слагхорн. — Чем я могу быть вам полезен?

Том пытался пройти вглубь группы слизеринцев, но на него шикали, его толкали, и он добился только того, что привлек всеобщее внимание. Аврор по имени Аластор внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурился и махнул рукой.

— Ты, ко мне, живо, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном.

— Делай, как он говорит, Том, — тихо добавил профессор Слагхорн.

Ничего не оставалось, и Том подчинился.

— Нам нужен свободный кабинет, — сказал аврор. — Мои ребята займутся остальными.

— Я хотел бы сказать, что Том — отличный студент, у него превосходная репутация, — начал Слагхорн, за что Том был благодарен ему, хотя не мог поверить, что тот легко забудет расспросы про Тайную Комнату.

— Расскажите это тому, кому будет интересно, профессор, — грубо ответил аврор, вцепился в плечо подошедшему Тому и потащил к выходу.

Перед тем, как покинуть Большой Зал, Том заметил, что Гарри стоит рядом с отцом и о чем-то оживленно говорит с ним.

— Даже не вздумай натворить глупостей, — сквозь зубы сказал Аластор. Профессор Слагхорн, который шел рядом, нервно вздохнул.

Они добрались до ближайшего кабинета. Аврор настоял, чтобы Слагхорн оставил их наедине, хотя тот сопротивлялся до последнего. Наконец, он остался за дверью, которая громко хлопнула, напугав Тома.

— Времени у нас мало, — сказал аврор изменившимся голосом, в котором безошибочно проскальзывала знакомая интонация. Том уставился на «Аластора», боясь ляпнуть лишнего и выставить себя дураком. — Ты нашел Комнату, — уверенно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Что было внутри?

Том успел только подумать о змее, когда Гриндельвальд ответил за него:

— Василиск. Отвратительно… — он ударил по ближайшему столу кулаком. — Отвратительно… столько времени потратили впустую. Ничего, мы на верном пути.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Том, и понял, как жалко прозвучал его вопрос. Совсем не то, что он репетировал.

— Забудь про Тайную Комнату, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Она бесполезна, если только не собираешься истреблять магглорожденных. Глупые предрассудки. Мы с Алом проверим одну теорию… я знал, что Хогвартс — это тупик. Они бы не стали прятать здесь такое сокровище. Наверняка, хранят среди рухляди.

— Я не понимаю… что мне делать?

— Ничего, — отрезал Гриндельвальд. — Ты уже все сделал. К сожалению, это было бесполезно. Когда ты понадобишься снова, я найду тебя.

— Но девочка… Миртл, — он проглотил комок и запретил себе плакать.

— Соберись, — ответил Гриндельвальд, не скрывая презрения. — Случайность. Они неизбежны, когда пытаешься сделать мир лучше. Впрочем, так даже лучше. Будет выглядеть правдоподобней. Пошли.

Гриндельвальд схватил его за плечо и вытолкал за дверь, где дежурил Слагхорн.

— Мальчишка ничего не знает, — отрезал «аврор» и пошел обратно к Большому Залу.

Слагхорн облегченно вздохнул.

— Пойдем, Том. Жаль, что так вышло.

— Ничего страшного, профессор, — ответил Том, но заметил, как сильно трясутся руки.

Слагхорн печально посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Как и сказал Гриндельвальд, все выглядело крайне правдоподобно.

Пока они шли к Большому Залу, Том вспомнил, что Гарри остался с отцом. Нужно было рассказать об этом Гриндельвальду. Возможно, тогда катастрофу еще можно было предотвратить. Попросить его об услуге. Но теперь, конечно, Том пропал. Он больше не нужен Гриндельвальду, и как только они войдут в Зал, Джеймс Поттер разоблачит убийцу.

Открылась дверь, Том вошел вслед за Гриндельвальдом, и понял, что никому нет дела до их возвращения. Диппет оживленно говорил с аврорами, студенты продолжали обмениваться версиями, по какой причине погибла Миртл, а Гарри Поттер и вовсе спокойно стоял с гриффиндорцами, теперь уже без своего отца.

Джеймс Поттер был среди авроров, которые говорили с директором. К ним присоединился Гриндельвальд в облике Аластора. Слагхорн отвел Тома к слизеринцам.

— Наложил в штаны, Риддл? — шепнул Люциус.

— Пошел ты, — ответил Том.

По сравнению с тем, что он только что пережил, насмешка Малфоя была совсем уж мелким уколом. Том посмотрел на Гарри еще раз, и на этот раз ему ответили слабой улыбкой.

«Он что, не понял?!» — в панике подумал Том, но эти мысли нужно было спрятать как можно глубже.

Гриндельвальд мог читать мысли, и Том не знал, какие именно условия нужны были ему для этого. Если Гарри не выдал Тома аврорам, у него должны быть для этого причины. Том не мог поверить, что один из лучших студентов не смог сложить два и два. Наверняка, Гарри понял, но промолчал. Если теперь Гриндельвальд узнает, что Гарри в курсе, не спровоцирует ли это его на очередное запрещенное проклятье? Лучше бы Тому вовсе не заикаться про Гарри Поттера в Нурменгарде. Лучше бы ни Гриндельвальд, ни Дамблдор не узнали про разговоры в Хогвартс-Экспрессе.

Пока Том пытался не думать, то и дело возвращаясь к опасной мысли, авроры закончили опросы и попрощались с директором. Студентов, уставших от ожидания, отпустили в гостиные факультетов. Том нырнул в спальню и рухнул на кровать. Он боялся заснуть, потому что был уверен, что увидит во сне лицо мертвой девочки, но вместо этого отключился и проспал до утра без сновидений.

Вместо праздника на следующий день директор Диппет организовал траур. Еда была скудной, студентам запретили петь песни и играть в игры. Некоторые восприняли распоряжения директора всерьез и ходили с печальными лицами, но для части слизеринцев смерть Миртл стала очередной забавой. Они обсуждали, какой она была при жизни, придумывали ей прозвища. Тому было тошно от их насмешек. Он с трудом заставлял себя жевать и записывать лекции.

К вечеру, намного позже обычного времени совиной почты, Том получил письмо. Оно приземлилось рядом с его тарелкой. Сова была Министерской.

«Приносим свои соболезнования в связи с…

… ваш родственник…

… являетесь единственным наследником…

… до совершеннолетия…

… с уважением»

Пробежав взглядом по строчкам, Том спрятал письмо, чтобы соседи не смогли прочесть его. Он понял, что произошло, даже без деталей. Морфин Гонт был мертв. Геллерт Гриндельвальд убил его. Возможно, Морфина пытали, и он умер от пыток, но, скорее всего, он отдал Гриндельвальду то, что тому было нужно, и перестал быть полезен. Том понял, что его вот-вот стошнит, вышел из-за стола и пошел в туалет.

Ноги понесли его к месту, где умерла Миртл. Пришлось возвращаться по коридору. Он не хотел выставить себя преступником или, еще хуже, дураком.

— Том? — разумеется, это был Гарри.

— Не сейчас, — ответил Том, ускоряя шаг.

— Том, стой! — крикнул Гарри.

Том остановился, хотя тошнота все еще накатывала на него волнами, и он зажимал рот.

— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри.

Том достал письмо, которое спрятал, и протянул его. Гарри взял лист пергамента, развернул и прочел. Его лицо никак не изменилось, он вернул письмо и спросил:

— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

Том медленно кивнул.

— Тебе нужно сходить к директору.

Том помотал головой и пошел к туалету. Он знал, что ему станет легче от ледяной воды. Гарри увязался следом.

— Слушай, помнишь, я говорил тебе, что уговорил маму? Ты можешь приехать к нам на Рождество.

— Мне не разрешат, — сказал Том, открыл дверь в туалет и скользнул внутрь, придерживая дверь, чтобы Гарри мог войти.

— Мой отец аврор, — возразил Гарри.

— Почему ты не сказал ему? — спросил Том, открыл кран и подставил голову под струю ледяной воды. Его прошибло острой болью, но потом на несколько секунд пришло блаженное неведение. Он не помнил, где находится и что произошло.

— Нечего было рассказывать, — ответил Гарри, но это означало, что он прекрасно знал, что мог рассказать.

— Ты зря веришь мне, — сказал Том, стирая воду с лица рукавом мантии.

— Нет, — горячо возразил Гарри. — Я знаю, что все, что ты сделал, что бы ты ни сделал, из-за того, что у тебя не было другого выбора. Люди делают ужасные вещи, когда у них нет выбора. Они… они даже могут убить!

Том прикусил губу. Ему так сильно хотелось рассказать правду, что ее пришлось удерживать внутри болью.

— Я знаю, что ты не виноват, — продолжил Гарри. — Я точно знаю! Я смотрел тебе в глаза.

— Смотрел в глаза, — пробормотал Том. — Конечно… смотрел в глаза. Вот как он это делает.

— О чем ты?

— Думаю, мне придется просидеть в библиотеке, — сказал Том. Его осенила поразительно простая идея. Что если Гриндельвальду нужно было смотреть в глаза, чтобы читать мысли? Нужно было найти способ защититься от него. В следующий раз, когда они встретятся, Том сделает все, чтобы не выдать лишнего.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Гарри. — Мы можем просидеть там вместе.

— Нет, — ответил Том. — Я должен все сделать сам. Мне не нужна помощь.

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Как хочешь, — сказал он, изображая безразличие.

Они вернулись вместе к лестницам, а потом разошлись в разные стороны. Том обернулся напоследок, и увидел, что Гарри как раз отворачивался.

После смерти Миртл авроры приходили в Школу еще раз, но ничего не выяснили. Том был уверен, что Гриндельвальд вмешался в расследование. Возможно, в его понимании это было той самой помощью, которую он оказал в обмен на услуги Тома. В любом случае, нужно было найти способ защищаться от него.

В библиотеке его сбивчивые вопросы о чтении мыслей встретили очередной покровительственной улыбкой, но к директору не отправили. Библиотекарь сказала, что такое волшебство непросто «покорить» даже старшекурсникам, но показала нужные книги. Том прочел о защите от легилименции, но польза от этого чтения была сомнительной. В основном, как это часто бывало в книгах о сложных магических практиках, текст был посвящен биографиям самых выдающихся волшебников, которые эти практики применяли. Том мрачно размышлял о том, что в учебнике стоило написать про Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

В ноябре отголоски трагедии еще долетали до Хогвартса. Одного студента с Рейвенкло забрали родители. Деканы стали обходить коридоры ночью и строго наказывали нарушителей. Том погрузился в учебу, проводил в библиотеке все время, а на ночь накрывался одеялом с головой. Гарри больше не подходил к нему, и Том начал думать, что Рождество проведет в приюте Вул, что казалось не такой уж плохой идеей после произошедшего накануне Хэллоуина. Иногда, просыпаясь от кошмаров, он мечтал оказаться в приюте.

За неделю до Рождества Лили Поттер прислала Тому красивое письмо с приглашением. Том открыл его и посмотрел на Гарри, но тот сидел спиной к столу Слизерина, и увлеченно разговаривал с Гермионой.

Подкараулив его после завтрака, Том сказал:

— Получил приглашение от твоей мамы.

— О! Она написала? Я уж думал, она забудет. У них прибавилось хлопот в последнее время. На работе, — сказал Гарри, избегая встречаться взглядом с Томом.

— Так ты все еще хочешь, чтоб я поехал? — спросил Том.

Гарри тут же уставился на него:

— Ты что? Конечно! Конечно, хочу! Я думал, ты сам не захочешь.

— Я поеду, — сказал Том. — Если директор Диппет разрешит.

Директор разрешил, о чем Тому сказал профессор Слагхорн. Он был так воодушевлен тем, что Том отправится в гости к Лили Поттер, что позабыл все на свете и вел себя так, будто ничего плохого не произошло.

— Ты будешь в надежных руках, — повторял профессор, мечтательно улыбаясь.

Поездка в Хогвартс-Экспрессе вышла особенно странной. Заняв, как обычно, отдельное купе, куда теперь никто не пытался лезть из-за того, что внутри сидел «Флоббер-Риддл», они замолчали.

Том подбирал слова, решая, сможет ли объяснить Гарри, что произошло с ним. Гарри вертел в руках палочку и смотрел в окно. Уже когда поезд подъезжал к Лондону, Гарри пересел на лавку Тома, вплотную, и спросил:

— У тебя бывает такое, что не знаешь, с чего начать?

Том кивнул.

— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — сказал Гарри, взял свой чемодан и пошел к выходу.

Том последовал за ним, стараясь не отставать, и обдумывал услышанное.

Мама Гарри встречала их на перроне. Она поцеловала сына и потрепала Тома по голове. Потом втроем они вышли за пределы платформы 9¾ и аппарировали. Перед Томом возникла низкая калитка, запущенные кусты, покрытые снегом, украшенная венком дверь. В доме горел свет. Миссис Поттер пошла к двери.

— Дом, милый дом! — объявил Гарри.

— Красиво, — сказал Том, осматриваясь.

Трехэтажный домик стоял, окруженный лесом со всех сторон, как на открытке. Том попытался понять, где они, но лес был самым обычным. Таких в Англии было множество. Решив не задерживаться, Том пошел следом за Гарри и попал в прихожую.

Рождественские украшения были разбросаны по стенам в беспорядке, словно кому-то в последний момент нужно было прилепить их хоть куда-то. Гарри бросил чемодан, снял пальто и начал помогать Тому. Миссис Поттер объявила, что идет на кухню, и велела им переодеться «в домашнее».

Том понятия не имел, что это значит, но она говорила так естественно и легко, что он не стал волноваться. Гарри потащил его за руку по всему дому. Они заглянули в закрытый на ключ кабинет мистера Поттера, который Гарри научился открывать, по его же словам, в прошлом году. Потом в комнату миссис Поттер, где были разбросаны склянки и пахло травами.

Кладовые, спальни, гостиная — Гарри решил показать все сразу. Потом, словно оставив ее на десерт, он открыл свою комнату. Она была на верхнем этаже напротив спальни, где миссис Поттер решила временно поселить Тома.

— Смотри! — Гарри тыкал пальцем в разные предметы и объяснял их важность. У него был подписанный плакат команды по квиддичу, обертка от первой шоколадной лягушки, коллекционная карточка Мерлина и несколько конфет со вкусом угля, которые он берег для врагов.

— Садись! — велел Гарри, толкнув Тома на кровать, потом притащил шоколадку, разломил надвое и дал половину.

— Разве миссис Поттер не разозлится? — спросил Том.

— Не! Мама не переживает по пустякам, — ответил Гарри хрустнул плиткой и начал сосредоточенно жевать. — Я давно хотел тебе все это показать.

Тому нечего было ответить, и он надкусил шоколадку.

— Какая у тебя была комната? В приюте? — спросил Гарри.

— Не такая, — сказал Том.

— Там было что-нибудь, чего тебе не хватает? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — сказал Том.

— Паршиво, — сказал Гарри.

— Почему?

— Я всегда скучаю по дому, когда уезжаю в Хогвартс, а потом радуюсь, когда возвращаюсь. Здорово иметь настоящий дом.

Том откусил еще шоколада. Миссис Поттер позвала их за стол. Они спустились, уселись на стулья, и Том понял, что в этом странном доме обеденный стол выполняет роль алхимического. Одна половина была отведена для тарелок и чашек, а на другой медленно закипало на волшебном огне зелье.

— Когда вернется отец? — спросил Гарри, приступив к еде.

— Он обещал зайти вечером, — сказала миссис Поттер.

— Он что, не останется? — расстроился Гарри.

— У него сейчас много работы, — ответила она. — Мы найдем, чем заняться.

Мистер Поттер действительно заглянул ненадолго. Он зашел в гостиную, где они сидели после ужина, чтобы поздороваться, а потом они с миссис Поттер долго говорили на кухне. Гарри стало интересно, о чем, он взял Тома за руку и потащил слушать.

— … знаешь, что они нашли два Дара. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит, милая. Я должен быть там.

— Ты работал всю последнюю неделю. Ни одного выходного дня, ты даже ночевал там. Это несправедливо! Пусть кто-то еще дежурит, Джеймс. Гарри важно, чтобы ты был с нами. Мне важно! Неужели ты думаешь, что они атакуют на Рождество?

— Милая, здесь не о чем спорить, смены распределили утром. Я должен выйти…

Гарри потянул Тома за собой, они отошли на безопасное расстояние.

— Значит, они нашли два Дара Смерти, — прошептал Гарри.

— Ты знаешь, какие именно? — спросил Том.

— У них точно есть Старшая Палочка, — уверенно сказал Гарри. — Значит, Мантия или Камень.

— Почему их не охраняет Министерство? — спросил Том.

— Никто не знает, где они, — сказал Гарри. — Если б знали — конечно, спрятали бы в Отделе Тайн. До тех пор, пока они не нашли Палочку, никто не верил в эти сказки. Потом решили, что Гриндельвальд слишком сильный волшебник. Ну, знаешь, те, кто не верил в Дары. Но теперь все точно, говорю тебе. Теперь-то все верят.

Миссис Поттер вышла к ним через несколько минут. Том заметил, что она плакала, и постарался не смотреть на нее лишний раз, чтобы не ставить в неудобное положение.

Без мистера Поттера они провели Сочельник. Хотя миссис Поттер приготовила вкусную еду, за столом все молчали. Перед сном Гарри зашел в комнату Тома, когда тот уже залез под одеяло, и сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Том.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — отозвался тот. Ему показалось, что прежде, чем выйти и прикрыть за собой дверь, Гарри замешкался.

Утром их ждали подарки. Гарри получил метлу последней модели, которой радовался, как маленький, не скрывая восторга. Том вежливо развернул свой подарок и нашел в большой коробке маленькую пачку печенья.

— Спасибо, миссис Поттер, — сказал он, гадая, что ему делать с печеньем, и для чего оно валялось в большой коробке.

— Гарри рассказал мне, что ты не мог отвечать на его письма, Том, — ответила она, улыбаясь. Это была та самая искренняя улыбка, которая так поразила его в Гарри.

— Иди сюда! — крикнул Гарри, потом схватил Тома за руку и повел к окну. Снаружи, нахохлившись под снегопадом, сидела небольшая сова. Том не знал, к какому виду она относится, но ее черные круглые глаза тут же впились в него.

Гарри открыл окно, подставил сове руку, и та послушно перепрыгнула.

— Гляди, — похвастался Гарри, потом взял Тома за руку, помог правильно подставить, и легко подтолкнул сову, чтобы та прыгнула еще раз. От такого обращения сова издала низкий звук, похожий на возмущение.

— Спасибо, — растерялся Том. — Вам не стоило.

— Ты ведь рад? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Тома, временно закрытое совой.

— Д-да, — окончательно растерялся Том.

— Как ты ее назовешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Пока не знаю, — сказал Том, пытаясь сделать все, чтобы не уронить сову на пол. Она оказалась тяжелее, чем он надеялся, хотя и легче, чем опасался.

— По-моему, она очень похожа на Лорда, — сказал Гарри.

— Милый, пусть Том сам решит, как назвать сову, — вмешалась миссис Поттер.

— Ничего страшного, — тут же сказал Том. — Пусть будет Лорд. Отличное имя.

— Не торопись, Том, — с улыбкой сказала миссис Поттер.

— Он уже все решил, мам, — заявил Гарри. — Пошли на улицу, посмотрим, кто летает быстрее.

— Гарри! — возмутилась миссис Поттер, но тот уже тащил Тома к выходу.

Кое-как они надели пальто и сапоги, вышли на покрытый снегом дворик, и Гарри стал звать Хедвиг.

— Сейчас она прилетит. Сейчас! Погоди минутку. Хе-дви-и-иг!

Том смотрел, как изо всех сил кричит в пустоту гриффиндорец, и вспомнил первый день, когда они познакомились. Точно так же, ни секунды не сомневаясь в успехе, Гарри обходил купе в поисках пустого. Он знал, что пустое купе обязательно найдется, и оно нашлось. Теперь он был уверен, что сова услышит его, хотя она могла улететь в лес на охоту. И все же спустя несколько минут Хедвиг прилетела на руку Гарри.

— Познакомься, это Лорд, — объявил тот, подошел вместе с совой ближе к Тому, и та стала недовольно взмахивать крыльями.

— Может не стоит? — спросил Том, который, пусть плохо разбирался в совах, все же понимал, что живому существу требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к чужаку.

— Все будет отлично! — уверенно сказал Гарри.

Лорд издал что-то, напоминающее «кря», и стал на глазах увеличиваться в размерах, растопыривая перья.

— Какой он смешной, — шепотом восхитился Гарри, сунув Лорду свободную руку, чтобы потрогать, но птица нашлась и ловко клюнула его прямо в указательный палец. — Эй, полегче! — строго сказал Гарри. — Хедвиг, осторожно, оказывается, Лорд задира.

Том больше не мог спокойно слушать происходящее. Он расхохотался, и сначала зажимал рот рукой, а потом сдался засмеялся в голос, отчего Лорд недовольно взлетел на дерево.

— Нравится? — спросил Гарри, отпустив Хедвиг.

— Очень, — ответил Том.

Они простояли на улице до тех пор, пока не окоченели пальцы, а потом побежали наперегонки к дому. Миссис Поттер налила им горячего чаю, дала по куску пирога и выслушала все истории про Хедвиг, которые решил пересказать Гарри. Потом, оставив их наедине с остатками пирога, она вышла.

— Хочешь покажу секрет? — спросил Гарри шепотом.

— Ладно, давай, — согласился Том, все еще чувствуя волнение после подарка и хохота на улице.

— Пошли, только тихо, — сказал Гарри.

Они прокрались к кабинету мистера Поттера, Гарри открыл его и первым вошел внутрь. Том последовал за ним после короткой отмашки.

— Вот тут документы, — сказал Гарри тем же тоном, которым рассказывал о своей комнате. — Здесь письма, здесь папки из Министерства. Вот, а тут самое главное. Смотри внимательно.

Том смотрел внимательно, но все равно не понял, куда делся Гарри. Вдруг сбоку раздался смех, а через секунду Том почувствовал щекотку и чуть не расхохотался.

— Как ты это сделал? — шепотом спросил он.

— Мантия-невидимка, — ответил Гарри, а потом накрыл Тома чем-то мягким и почти невесомым.

Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, глядя на мир через тонкую ткань.

— Меня тоже не видно? — спросил Том.

— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри. — Можно было бы напугать маму, но она рассердится. Мне сюда нельзя.

— Разве твой отец не берет с собой такие вещи? Разве она не нужна ему на дежурстве? — спросил Том.

Гарри наклонился к его уху:

— Здесь полно всяких вещей. Есть разные артефакты для преследования, еще заколдованные карты. Всякое. Он не берет с собой все сразу.

— Ты уверен, что он не разозлился, что мы тут были?

— Мы же только одним глазом посмотрели, и все, — сказал Гарри, но все-таки снял с них мантию и отнес на место. — Вот, ничего и не было.

Тому показалось, что он упустил из виду что-то важное, но Гарри уже схватил его за руку и повел обратно — в свою комнату. До поздней ночи они сидели, обсуждая сов и то, как правильно нужно ухаживать за ними.

— Можешь остаться тут, — сказал Гарри перед сном.

— Здесь же одна кровать, — ответил Том.

— Да, ну и что такого.

Том убрал руку Гарри со своего плеча, встал и пошел к выходу:

— Я лучше пойду к себе. Мне надо еще почитать.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Гарри. — Спокойной ночи, Том.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

Каникулы пролетели так быстро, что Том едва успевал замечать дни. Но мысль, которую он упустил в кабинете мистера Поттера, все же вернулась. Она не смогла омрачить праздничное настроение, но сидела назойливым червячком.

Последним Даром, если верить легендам, могла оказаться Мантия. Том читал про них в книгах и даже видел рисунки. Мантии-невидимки были полезными артефактами в работе авроров, и те, разумеется, брали их с собой. Мантия не отнимала много места — ее можно было убрать в карман. На дежурстве она, конечно же, была бы незаменимой. Если только Джеймс Поттер по какой-то причине не хотел забирать ее из дома намеренно.

Теория, которая пришла на ум Тому, заключалась в том, что Поттеры знали, что хранят в своем доме. Вот почему хотя бы один из них всегда находился там, пусть даже мама Гарри тоже была аврором и должна была выполнять распоряжения Министерства. Вот почему отец Гарри не брал с собой такую полезную вещь, как Мантия-невидимка, и держал в запертом кабинете. Но Поттеры, разумеется, боялись навредить собственному сыну. Они спрятали дом в глуши, защитили его, по всей видимости, большим количеством чар, а на комнату, где хранилась заветная Мантия, наложили самые простые заклинания, которые их талантливый сын научился игнорировать.

Мысль не давала Тому покоя. Прощаясь с Гарри перед сном, он возвращался к ней. Вернулись кошмары. Теперь они были о том, что Гриндельвальд убивал Лили Поттер на глазах у Гарри. Том просыпался в холодном поту и долго не мог заснуть.

Все можно было исправить. Том знал, что Гриндельвальд оставит Поттеров в покое, если Том принесет ему Мантию и попросит об одолжении. Мантию рано или поздно найдут. Невозможно защищать ее вечно, тем более когда у Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора уже есть два Дара.

В последний день, перед отправлением в Хогвартс, Том решил, что должен хотя бы попытаться. Он нарочно не стал выдумывать подходящий повод и сказал Гарри правду — как тот и просил когда-то, — что хочет еще раз зайти в кабинет мистера Поттера.

Гарри легко согласился. Они тихо вошли, никем не замеченные, и Том отвлек Гарри расспросами про выставленные в шкафу кубки, лежащие на столе документы и прочую чушь. Перед выходом он спрятал мантию в карман, пока Гарри возился с дверью.

Из кармана мантия перекочевала в чемодан. По пути на платформу Том волновался. Лорд, должно быть, чувствовал это, потому что все время ухал, сидя в клетке.

— Какая скандальная птица, — повторял Гарри, улыбаясь.

В поезде Тому захотелось все рассказать, но он тут же вспомнил смерть Миртл и свои опасения про то, что Гриндельвальд может решить, что стоит избавиться от Гарри. Чем меньше тот знает — тем лучше.

— Надеюсь, ты приедешь к нам на лето, — сказал Гарри.

Том мыслями был уже в Хогвартсе, поэтому ответил не сразу.

— Да, конечно.

— Тебе понравилось? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— У вас дома? Да, очень.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым. Ты был очень счастлив, когда получил Лорда, а теперь нет. Что-то случилось? Я сказал что-то, да? Извини, иногда я говорю, не думая. Мама говорит, мне стоит держать язык за зубами.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Тома. — Не надо.

— Почему?

— Ты один говоришь правду, — сказал Том.

— Да кому от этого лучше, — вдруг разозлился Гарри. — Я знаю, что говорю много лишнего. Не думай, что я не знаю. Просто мне иногда не удается понять, что к чему. Понимаешь, мои родители часто задерживаются на работе. Ну, задерживались, а теперь еще хуже. И я сидел с кем попало. Раньше. Сейчас мама всегда дома. По-моему, она не очень рада этому, но я очень рад.

— У тебя замечательная мама, — ответил Том. Слова Гарри убедили его в том, что теория про Мантию была верной.

Первым делом после того, как они оказались в Хогвартсе, Том отправился в заветную комнату-склад. Он еще раз проверил, что предметы, оставленные внутри, не исчезают, и нашел самый неприметный угол, где спрятал Мантию в разбитом кувшине.

Том не сразу понял, что у подарка Гарри было второе дно. Он зашел в совятню, чтоб накормить Лорда печеньем, и застал там гриффиндорца.

— Как прошел день? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты здесь что, с утра торчишь? — удивился Том.

— Нет, пошел после уроков, — ответил Гарри, счастливо перескакивая с ноги на ногу.

— Ты… ждал меня?

— Ну да, — согласился Гарри, улыбаясь. — Думал, вместе покормим сов. Не против?

— Нет, не против, — ответил Том, доставая печенье.

— Твоя скандальная птица опять меня укусила, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Перестань тыкать ему в лицо своими пальцами, и он не будет тебя кусать, — ответил Том, чувствуя, что улыбается.

Было странно стоять с Гарри в совятне и обсуждать глупости. Как будто не было никакой войны, как будто Том не встречался с Гриндельвальдом, как будто не был виноват в смерти Миртл.

— У тебя все еще есть тот амулет? — спросил Гарри.

Том возмущенно посмотрел на него.

— Я просто подумал, вдруг ты уже решил его выбросить.

— Да что в нем такого?! — разозлился Том.

— Ну, он может быть заколдован, — ответил Гарри.

Том уставился в пол, сердце бешено билось в груди. Если амулет Гриндельвальда был заколдован, теперь расположение дома Поттеров могло больше не быть тайной. Конечно, все могло обойтись, но Том все равно корил себя за то, что не оставил подарок Гриндельвальда под подушкой в спальне Слизерина. Или в комнате-складе.

— Прости, — сказал он шепотом.

— За что? — удивился Гарри. — Ты же не сделал мне ничего плохого.

Том посмотрел на него с надеждой:

— Я надеюсь.

— Том, ладно тебе. Я ведь тебя хорошо знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты — мой лучший друг.

— Что ты сказал?

— Что ты — мой лучший друг, — повторил Гарри, улыбаясь. — Ладно, теперь я попробую накормить твою сову.

По дороге в замок Том то был готов признаться во всем директору Диппету, то — Гарри, а потом вдруг решал, что немедленно напишет письмо Гриндельвальду и потребует защиты для Поттеров. Но когда они пришли, он не смог сделать ничего. Перед сном, погружаясь в очередной кошмар, он загадал желание. Впервые оно было не о богатой семье, успехе или славе. Он пожелал, чтобы все осталось, как было, чтобы он ошибся насчет последнего Дара, чтобы Гарри ошибся насчет амулета.

Их разбудили среди ночи. Слагхорн вел себя необычайно тихо и собрано, поэтому Том сразу понял, что дело плохо. Тесной группой, общаясь шепотом, слизеринцы прошли из подземелья и направились к выходу из Школы. Слагхорн ничего не объяснил. Он вел их, указывая направление, и шел последним.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что происходит? — спрашивали друг друга студенты разных курсов. Никто не знал.

Яркая вспышка осветила пространство над ними, Том зажмурился вместе с остальными, а когда открыл глаза — увидел Альбуса Дамблдора, который направлял палочку на Слагхорна.

— Предлагаю обойтись без жертв, — сказал Дамблдор. — Опустите палочку, профессор.

— Ты не причинишь детям вреда, Альбус, — ответил Слагхорн, перехватив палочку поудобней.

— Гораций, мы оба знаем, кто победит в этой дуэли. Опустите палочку, — повторил Дамблдор.

— Нет, Альбус, — тихо сказал Слагхорн и атаковал первым.

Часть студентов побежала прочь, часть замерла, скованная страхом. Том пытался выбрать путь к отступлению, но опоздал.

Нейтрализовав атаку Слагхорна, Дамблдор оглушил его и прошел дальше, направляя палочку на Тома.

— Некрасиво было поступать так, — сказал он. — Ты унес Мантию. Зачем? Никто не должен был пострадать. Ты открыл дорогу, показал простой путь. Все, что тебе нужно было сделать — уйти.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — ответил Том, замерев, пока другие отступали от него.

— Мы ведь дали тебе достаточно времени. Оставалось незаметно забрать Мантию и исчезнуть. Где она, Том? — требовательно спросил Дамблдор. Его палочка была направлена в грудь Тома.

— Я не знаю, — соврал Том.

Со стороны Большого Зала в их сторону стали приближаться две фигуры. Том до последнего не сводил глаз с Дамблдора, поэтому слишком поздно понял, что происходит. Гриндельвальд, приставив палочку к шее Гарри, толкал его вперед.

— Шутки в сторону, Том, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Ты показал, что можешь играть во взрослые игры. Я впечатлен. Теперь отдай Мантию. Мы оба знаем, что ты отдашь ее.

— Не отдавай! — вдруг закричал Гарри.

— Молчи, — приказал Гриндельвальд, а потом использовал чары, потому что Гарри продолжал открывать рот, но при этом не издавал ни звука.

— Геллерт, — строго сказал Дамблдор, бросив взгляд в сторону союзника. — Не переборщи, пожалуйста. Том, чем раньше ты отдашь Мантию, тем меньше последствий будет у твоего предательства.

Том посмотрел на Гарри, который изо всех сил орал: «Не отдавай!». Не нужно было слышать этот крик, чтобы понимать, сколько в нем боли.

— Что вы сделали с мистером и миссис Поттер? — спросил Том.

— Они будут жить, — сухо ответил Дамблдор.

— Если ты отдашь Мантию, — добавил Гриндельвальд.

— Я уже поверил вам один раз, — ответил Том, глядя в глаза Гарри — тот решительно кивнул.

— Ладно, я дал тебе шанс, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. Он толкнул Гарри в сторону, а сам подошел к Тому и впился взглядом ему в глаза.

— У вас ничего не выйдет, — сказал Том, стараясь поверить в то, что эти слова были правдой. Он вспоминал, как тяжело было в приюте, вспоминал лицо мертвой Миртл, уханье Хедвиг, все обидные прозвища, которые ему дали в Хогвартсе.

— Том — это глупо, — ласково прошептал Гриндельвальд, но Том, знал, что это обман. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я получу свое. Всегда получал. Ты не сможешь молчать вечно. Я знаю, что Мантия в школе. Просто скажи, где, и все закончится. Ты никогда не увидишь нас. Ни ты, ни твой драгоценный Гарри Поттер. Все закончится в ту секунду, когда ты скажешь мне, где Мантия.

Том бросил взгляд на Гарри, который уже успел встать на ноги. У него не было палочки, и она до сих пор не мог говорить, но продолжал изо всех сил мотать головой.

— Нет, — ответил Том.

Кто-нибудь должен был прийти на помощь. Слагхорн не мог быть единственным преподавателем во всей Школе, кто готов был противостоять Гриндельвальду и Дамблдору.

— Если будет нужно, Том, — прошептал Гриндельвальд, — я убью тебя и воспользуюсь Воскрешающим Камнем, который забрал у твоего бесполезного дяди, чтобы вернуть тебе подобие жизни, когда ты больше не сможешь сопротивляться.

— Геллерт! — вновь крикнул Дамблдор.

— Прости, Ал, это личное. Мальчик, ты понятия не имеешь, кому перешел дорогу. Где Мантия?

Том не успел открыть рот, чтобы сказать очередное «нет», когда Гриндельвальд бросил в Гарри проклятье Круциатус.

Том смотрел на пытку несколько секунд, пока глаза Гарри не закатились, и закричал:

— Стойте! Хватит.

— Геллерт, немедленно прекрати — он еще ребенок, — уже не строго, а зло сказал Альбус Дамблдор, и закрыл собой Гарри.

— Ничего страшного не произошло, Ал, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Он быстро забудет боль. Будет жить долго и счастливо. Теперь говори, где Мантия, — обратился он к Тому.

— Я отведу, — сказал Том.

Проходя мимо Гарри, он боялся увидеть разочарование в его глазах, но там было то, чему Том не знал названия. Смесь боли и безграничного понимания, от которого кололо в груди.

Гриндельвальд шел следом за Томом по пустому замку. Они поднялись по лестнице. Тому пришлось объяснять, как работает комната, а потом, когда они вместе с Гриндельвальдом и Дамблдором прошли внутрь, — вести их к нужному кувшину.

Получив Мантию, Гриндельвальд расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Вот и все, Ал, — сказал он. — Мы их нашли. Как я тебе обещал.

— Нужно уходить, — ответил Дамблдор резко.

— Куда вы пойдете? — спросил Том.

— Больше это тебя не касается, — ответил Гриндельвальд.

— Вы убили моего дядю.

— Он сам убил бы тебя! — воскликнул Гриндельвальд.

— Заставили меня убить Миртл.

— Я не просил тебя никого убивать, Том, — процедил сквозь зубы Дамблдор.

— Вы собирались убить родителей Гарри.

— Они должны были спать, Том! — крикнул Гриндельвальд. — Знаешь, почему они были наготове? Потому что исчезла Мантия.

Том готов был кричать от отчаяния в ответ, но у него не хватало слов.

— Нам нужно уходить, Геллерт, — повторил Дамблдор, подталкивая Гриндельвальда к выходу. — Чары скоро рассеятся.

— Прощай, Том, — сказал Гриндельвальд.

— Прощайте, — ответил Том.

— Не пытайся искать нас, — сказал Дамблдор.

В новой ослепительной алой вспышке они с Гриндельвальдом исчезли в коридоре возле входа в комнату-склад. Том остался один. По отголоскам звуков он понял, что обитатели замка начинают оживать. Чары, о которых упомянул Дамблдор, действительно спадали. Оставалось совсем немного, прежде чем в себя начнут приходить преподаватели. Том зашел обратно в комнату, схватил ту же вазу, где лежала Мантия, и бросил амулет Гриндельвальда. Уничтожать его было бы опрометчиво. Он знал, что уйдет много лет на обучение, но однажды они с Гарри смогут найти способ противостоять Дарам Смерти, и амулет может послужить путеводной звездой.

На первом этаже возле входа в Школу Том нашел Гарри.

— С тобой все хорошо? — взволнованно спросил Гарри. Голос вернулся к нему. Палочки не было поблизости.

— Порядок, — ответил Том. — Ты?

— Бывало и лучше, но я переживу, — ответил Гарри.

— Прости, что…

— Ты ее спрятал, — сказал Гарри, не дослушав извинения. — Я все слышал. Можешь ничего не говорить. Они ушли, да?

— Да, и у них теперь все Дары Смерти.

— Ничего, нам осталось учиться совсем немного, а потом мы станем аврорами и найдем артефакты в сто раз мощнее. Они в штаны наложат от страха, говорю тебе, — уверенно сказал Гарри.

Том в ответ улыбнулся. После всего, что ему пришлось пережить вечером, Гарри сумел сохранить самообладание. Теперь легко было поверить, что он и впрямь станет аврором, найдет артефакты «в сто раз мощнее» и сможет противостоять обладателям Даров Смерти.

— Мне очень жаль твоих родителей, — сказал Том.

— Сходишь со мной проведать их, когда будет можно? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, конечно. Обязательно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, и обнял Тома так крепко, что на секунду показалось, будто они стали одним человеком.


End file.
